Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions
by bitbyboth
Summary: This is a series of one shots in the DMC universe. Contains DxN. CH 20, “Yeti?” he asked.
1. Chapter 1 A Start

Hey, my name is bitbyboth, I've been off the fanfiction scene for awhile but thanks to one of my friends I've been itching to write a DMC story. I've only played the very beginning of DMC3 and seen parts of DMC4 but I've tried hard to learn everything I can about Dante and Nero so that I could write about them, and I think I'm finally ready.

This won't be a full story in and of itself but a series of one-shots that I want to use to experiment with the characters so any information you want to give me about being OOC or anything of the sort is greatly appreciated by me.

Also this will eventually be DANTEXNERO so if you don't like YAOI you should really turn back now.

I do not own Devil May Cry and I do not turn any kind of profit from writing this story other than my own amusement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero heaved a sigh, staring at the flickering neon sign seeming to be sighing itself as it flashed the words Devil May Cry. What had brought the young devil slayer to this place? The silver-haired man curled the glowing blue fingers of his right hand. That of course was reason one, the only reason that mattered. He was a freak. He and Kyrie had discovered that the love they shared wasn't one of passion but more like siblings. He didn't hold it against her, but he'd finally gotten tired of the sideways looks from the townspeople. Kyrie had gotten herself a new boyfriend that didn't like him and Nero decided it was time to go. He was young he could find work.

And thus he was off on his own trying to find a place to go. The only person who came to mind was the crazy man in red, Dante and the woman he'd once known as Gloria who he'd soon discovered was named Trish. Dante treated him like a kid, but at least he didn't treat him like a freak.

So why did he feel so hesitant now that he'd worked so hard to track this man down? He shuffled his feet and let out another sigh. This was stupid, it was a business wasn't it? He should be able to walk right in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante stood by the window of his shop watching the kid standing and fidgeting outside his door. What was the kid doing here? He hadn't seen the kid since almost a year ago in Fortuna.

He cracked a smirk remembering their encounters. The boy was a literal fire cracker full of spirit and bravado that could probably rival his own. He wondered what would become of the kid once there were no more demons to fight in Fortuna. Once his job defending the townspeople wore off they'd go back to staring at his arm wondering if he would attack them next even after saving their asses.

Dante shook his head, that was probably what the kid was doing here. He probably had no place else to go…but it would still be pretty funny to watch the kid try to cover it up.

His smirk widened as he saw a look of resolve form on the kid's face as he took a step towards the doors of Devil May Cry.

Dante sauntered over to his desk leaning back against the edge as Nero opened the door.

"Was wondering when you'd work up the nerve to get in here."

A look of bewilderment crossed Nero's features. How did Dante know he'd been outside? Well…he had been standing out there awhile.

"Well, whatever. What brings you to my doorstep, kid?" he inquired. This would be good.

"It's Nero." the teen grumbled.

Dante shrugged indifferently, picking up a beer that was sitting on his desk and taking a swig waiting for a response.

"You know what-I don't know why I bothered to-"

"I know you've been looking for me kid, what I don't know yet is why. So siddown and tell me what's going on. I haven't seen you since about a year ago."

Nero frowned but closed the door behind him and walked into the room. "I left Fortuna." he started awkwardly with a shrug.

"I can see that kid, or you wouldn't be sitting here in front of me."

Nero rolled his eyes, but before he could say anymore the phone started to ring. Dante took another gulp of his beer before holding up a finger telling Nero to hold on a sec. He slammed the desk with his fist, the phone flying off the reciever and into his hand.

"Devil May Cry." he stated in greeting. Nero allowed himself a smirk thinking that Dante sounded like a receptionist.

"All right." the elder slayer grumbled plopping into his desk chair grabbing a random piece of paper and a pen. "Hey listen can this wait-?" Dante pulled the phone away from his ear as it made a hysterical screaming sound. "Okay, okay, immediate response, got it." he grumbled.

Nero who had started to walk around examining the random devil arms that decorated Dante's walls chuckled lightly, looking over at the elder slayer as he flustered over writing down the address. After another moment the devil hunter tossed the phone back onto the cradle.

"Any good at hunting demons still kid?"

"I killed all the ones in Fortuna." he said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

Dante grabbed Ebony and Ivory, twirling them into their holsters and grabbing Rebellion. "Well then, let's see if you've improved, then afterwards we can discuss what you came here for. And you can stay the night if you like. But just remember I run a business, not a hotel kid." the elder smirked. Nero met the look with one of his own.

"All right old man. You're on." he challenged ripping the address off the piece of paper Dante had written it on and following the elder hunter out into the waning daylight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it wasn't very long, but I had fun writing it. It was my first time writing for these two so any comments you guys can give me about their characters would be greatly appreciated! Review and I'll give you a cookie! *holds up tray full of random cookies*

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth April 13, 2009


	2. Chapter 2 Rainy Day

CHAPTER: 2

Thanks to Zhee, Yoshikuni3 and gracias to SirenaLoreley for reviewing! Here's the cookies I promised! *Hands baskets full of cookies*

This chapter was just something I came up with on a rainy day. I wondered what would Dante and Nero be doing at the shop when it was shitty outside XD hope you enjoy it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero looked out into the desolate outside world and sighed. It had been raining for two days straight, the rutted street was filled with puddles and the water came in sheets off of nearby buildings. It appeared that even demons didn't like this weather seeing as he and Dante hadn't gotten a call in two or three days.

He pressed his forehead to the freezing glass of the window and looked up at the bleak gray sky.

"Staring at the sky and moping is not going to get the rain to stop falling kid." Dante advised from his chair, his feet propped up on his desk, a magazine in one hand, slice of pizza in the other.

Nero looked over at Dante's reflection in the glass, not bothering to move from his spot. "I'm bored." he stated plainly.

"I know." the elder replied throwing his magazine onto the desk taking a bite of the pizza. "Rainy days usually involve hordes of demons, or none at all." he mumbled.

Nero pulled away from the window, rubbing at the red spot on his forehead with his left hand, looking downcast, he glanced over at the pool table with loathing. They'd been playing pool a lot in the last couple of days and Nero sucked at it. Dante always won.

"Wanna play pool?" the elder asked with a smirk seeing the kid's look. His invitation only invoked a glare in his direction. "What?" he asked innocently.

"No Dante." he replied.

Dante finished up his pizza then set his feet on the floor with a thud standing up. "Well, I could _teach_ you how to play better." he offered offhandedly.

Nero thought about this for a few moments, recently he'd been taking any lessons, fighting wise, he could from the elder seeing as he could kick Nero's ass any day of the week. But was pool really something he needed to learn from Dante?…Probably not, but the elder _did_ like to make wagers sometimes, and if Nero could learn to beat Dante at something else it probably couldn't hurt.

"All right old-man" Nero said catching the pool stick that Dante threw at him with his human hand a cocky smirk gracing his features.

"Then let's play. I'll teach you as we go along." he stated with a grin on his face.

"Fine. I'll break." he said. Dante nodded setting up the triangle to play Eight-Ball(1) Nero picked up the cue ball with his demonic arm and tossed it up catching it once before placing it on the table. The elder finished racking up the balls and took the triangle off. Nero placed his human hand on the table lining up the shot to hit the first ball.

"Okay kid. Lesson number one." Dante began, Nero standing upright with a roll of his eyes as if saying 'alright what?' "Breaking doesn't have to be about power." he stated taking the cue ball and sliding it over a few inches. "Now you don't want to hit the first ball, that isn't going to get you much it'll hit and cause the other balls to ricochet but the cue will roll back towards you, see?"

Nero frowned and nodded. Dante was actually…making sense. "Okay, I'll bite. Where should I be aiming then?"

"Here, see? If you aim between the first and second row the cue ball can get through, it causes a clean break and then you're set up for any shot you want to make." the elder hunter explained.

Nero nodded and set up his shot again, aiming where Dante told him to, he put some power behind it with his demonic arm and made the shot the balls scattered the stripe in the corner rolling into the corner pocket.

"Guess I'm stripes."

"Solids." Dante agreed calling his suite. The game continued on for a little while Dante still winning but Nero was close behind. The younger hunter frowned at the current layout of the table the cue ball was near a corner pocket two solids blocking his way to his ball.

"Need a hand?"

Nero nodded slightly. "What should I do?" he grumbled.

"Jump it."

Nero blinked. "I don't know how to do that."

"There are a few ways, I'll show you." he offered, Nero backed away to let the elder show him but was surprised when Dante caught him taking up a stance behind him. The younger gulped as Dante's form pressed against his back moving his arms on the cue stick.

"You want to hold the stick like a dart. This is called a dart shot." he explained moving Nero's demonic hand so the back of his hand was close to the younger's face. Nero felt a blush creep to his face. "The higher the angle the higher the jump. Now your other hand goes on the table. Press your fingertips into the cloth a bit, hold up your thumb to guide your shot."

Nero felt his body temperature rise with the elder's every move, Dante talking quietly in his ear, carefully adjusting his hold just so, his chiseled chest pressing against his back.

"Nero?"

"Yeah?" he asked breathily.

"Are you listening?"

"Oh, uh yeah."

"Well then take the shot." the elder mumbled smirking as Nero went to make the shot Dante's tongue flicked over the skin behind the younger slayer's ear. Nero gasped hitting the cue ball it hopped up over the solid colored balls, but Nero had accidentally put a backspin on it causing it to hit them and roll into the corner pocket.

"Huh…look at that. Guess I win." Dante smirked pulling away. Nero was red with embarrassment.

"Guess so." he grumbled.

"Hey. It stopped raining."

Nero glanced over to see it was still gray out but thankfully raindrops were no longer spattering on the window. He smiled slightly.

"Great. Phone." he mumbled.

Dante looked over just in time to see the phone start ringing. "How did you know?"

"The phone always starts ringing when something good happens."

"Oh…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Eight Ball is really the only form of billiards I know how to play ^_^;; if you don't know how to play this is the gist of it: There are 16 balls, one of which is white, called the cue ball. The rest of the balls are numbered 1 through 15 and are either solid or striped. They are racked in a triangle formation and the player starts by using the cue ball to break the rack. If a ball goes into a pocket that determines whether the player will shoot at solid or striped balls. To win the game a player must pocket all of his/her balls and then pocket the 8 ball without pocketing the cue ball at the same time.

Whew, I had to do so much research for this chapter XD I've played 8 ball before but I'm only an amateur. I can shoot in straight lines and that's really about it XD

Anyway don't expect most updates to come this soon I got inspired by the rain today and I was spurred on by my reviewers! Reviews cause me to write more so if you want more you gotta ask! Cookies for those who review!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth April 14, 2009


	3. Chapter 3 Scarecrows and Basilisks?

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER: 3

Thanks to these people for reviewing! I'm like a total review whore so if I get feedback of any kind it encourages me that people are reading and makes me want to write more.

SirenaLoreley: I know I loved writing that part at the pool table, I just had to come up with a way to get them close together XD Thanks so much for the review! *hands cookies*

K. Langley: "The phone always starts ringing when something good happens." Isn't it so true though? That line made me chuckle a bit when I thought of it. I think I'm gonna make it somewhat of a running gag. XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Eltrut: Yeah, I'm very picking about spelling and grammar, I'm also picky about accuracy in my facts so usually I end up doing lots of research for only a small piece of a fic. But it makes it more believable and that makes me happy. I've been trying to get some work as a beta but everyone wants someone with experience, how am I suppose to get experience if no one will let me beta for them? *confused* ^_^; Anyway thanks for the review! *hands cookies*

Yoshikuni3: Thanks so much for the review! And I don't think I'll be stopping this story anytime in the near future ^_^ *gives cookies*

Zhee: Well, there won't be any yaoi in this chapter, I want to do a little more with them before I get to the hardcore stuff, but there will be some! :3 you'll just have to be a bit more patient with me. Thanks so much for the review! *gives cookies*

Wow, five reviews, I'd say that's a respectable amount! ^_^ Thanks again for all of you who reviewed and also those who are still reading the story.

Anywho! I don't own anything in this story and I write it purely for my own amusement and the amusement of others!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just another day at Devil May Cry the phone of course hadn't rang in hours Dante was sitting at his usual perch at his desk reading a magazine, Nero was sprawled out on the couch, bored out of his mind as he counted the cracks in the ceiling and Trish sat on the edge of Dante's desk doing her nails.

"What time is it?" Nero asked, unable to bother himself from his counting to glance at the clock. Trish looked over.

"Two 'O clock."

The teen's eye twitched. There was a knock on the doors of Devil May Cry and Dante flew to his feet to answer it.

"Pizza." Trish and Nero intoned to each other knowingly. Dante came back with the telling box and sat down at his desk when the phone started to ring. Trish answered.

"Devil May Cry." she said Nero perked up to pay attention as Trish talked to the person, she wrote a note on the pad beside her before hanging up.

"Here you go boys." she said holding out the address.

Dante paused pizza slice halfway to his mouth. "What? You don't want it?"

"Nah, it's just a few Basilisks and Scarecrows. Besides you two seem like you're going crazy here."

Dante shrugged. "If it's just Basilisks and Scarecrows then why do I need to take the kid?"

Both of them flattened Dante with a look.

"Nero is counting the cracks in the ceiling for God sake just take him along."

"All right. Get ready to go kid." Dante sighed before shoving half the slice of pizza in his mouth. "Always when the pizza gets here." he mumbled.

The younger slayer quirked an eyebrow at him. "What did I tell you? The phone always rings when something good happens." he stated, grabbing Blue Rose and Red Queen flinging them on with a smirk.

"Oh, and Dante?" Trish said heading for the door.

"Mmph?" he asked looking over.

"You should take Lucifer." she smirked over her shoulder before walking out the doors of Devil May Cry.

Nero frowned getting a suspicious feeling in his gut, but Dante didn't seem to take notice until both heard an engine outside.

"Trish-"

"Is taking the car." Nero grumbled with an irritated look on his face.

"Guess we're taking the motorcycle."

"I'm not riding-"

"Not bitch!" Dante called first grabbing Lucifer, Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory then the keys to the motorcycle.

Nero groaned as Dante chuckled and they headed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero sat behind Dante on the cycle his hands holding on behind him, leaning as far away from the elder hunter as he could, not that that was very far. The younger slayer felt a blush light up his cheeks from thinking about what position he was in. So distracted by these thoughts was he that he yelped when Dante hit the brakes.

Nero's arms flew up wrapping around Dante's chest to keep his balance.

"Dante what the-oh shit." the younger mumbled his smoky blue eyes looking up to see electricity crackling belonging to a Blitz, who roared at them. (1)

"Trish lied." Nero stated.

"No shit." Dante laughed.

Both quickly rolled off the motorcycle and pulled out their weapons and the battle began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After defeating three of the deadly and annoying creatures the two were exhausted. Thankfully for once their ride hadn't gotten caught in the cross-fire. Dante climbed onto the bike first, starting it up Nero climbing on behind him. The kid surprised the elder hunter as his arms wrapped around his waist and he rested his forehead against Dante's shoulder.

"Kid? You okay?" he asked, not that it wasn't nice to have Nero pressed up against him, but the kid never rode like this before.

"It's Nero. And I'm just tired Dante. Let's go home."

Dante blinked, did Nero just call the shop 'home?' He smirked slightly. "All right, Nero." he murmured.

The younger hunter looked up, had Dante just said his name? And was that…affection in his tone?

Nero started to question him but the elder revved the engine, kicked the bike into gear and started to zoom off. Nero frowned and settled against the older man's shoulder closing his eyes against the wind. He breathed in catching Dante's scent, the elder had a sharp somewhat metallic scent that comforted him, lulling him into a semi-unconscious state unaware of anything other than Dante's strong, solid frame, warmth and scent.

"Kid." the elder slayer nudged him. "If you fall asleep you're going to fall off."

"I'm not sleeping." Nero replied in Dante's ear so that he could hear him, having the craziest urge to just lick behind his ear like Dante had done to him not too long ago. Finding no problems with this from his sleep clogged brain, he did just that.

The elder tensed up a bit in his grip, probably just surprised. Even so Nero felt the motorcycle swerve a bit making him chuckle lightly. The taste of the older man lingering on his tongue the demon inside him daring him to do more, do something. But Nero dismissed this seeing as if he pulled anything more Dante would probably crash the bike.

After a few more minutes Nero went back to dozing until the bike died underneath them.

"Kid? We're here." Dante stated looking over his shoulder to the seemingly sleeping Nero. The elder smirked and rolled his eyes. "Damn kid's lucky he didn't fall off." he mumbled to himself, grabbing Nero's arms that were still wrapped loosely around his waist turning to wrap one arm around the kid's middle and haul him over his shoulder and carrying him into the shop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(1) I've never played DMC4 so I'm not really sure if Blitz roar or not what I'm writing is mostly supported by articles and pictures that I've looked up, hope I did okay!

Okay, I know this one was kind of random, I just wanted to get them onto a motorcycle XD I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the next one. I might pick up from here and have a bit of smuttiness :P I won't be updating over the weekend though so expect the next update probably around Monday or Tuesday?

I have prom this weekend XD how funny is it that I didn't go to my high school prom with a boy when I was in high school but I'm going back now that I'm in college? Well I'll let you guys know how it went XD

Please leave me some nice reviews for the next chapter! :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth April 16, 2009


	4. Chapter 4 Spar

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions: Chapter 4

I'm back again! Thank you so much for the reviews!

SirenaLoreley: Hey, any ideas you want to throw out I will definitely keep in mind for later chapters! Great idea with the closet and the elevator…though I'm not sure how they'd get in an elevator just yet. Though maybe they can hide in a closet from Trish or Lady? I like it :3 thank you so much for the review! *gives more cookies*

Yoshikuni3: Well that's good that it's cute, that's sort of what I'm going for at the moment :3 it'll get a bit more yummy in this chapter :D Thanks for the review! *hands more cookies*

Zhee: Thanks, I think they're pretty cute together too! J Thanks for the review! *hands cookies*

Eltrut: Yeah, I figured that Nero would have the least amount of patients out of all of them so he's seem really irritated, and I thought that a sleepy Nero was extremely adorable too :3 I've been trying to gradually make the chapters longer, but I'm pretty well known for short chapters, so these are my typical length. Sorry, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

And if anyone cares Prom went great and I had a wonderful time!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nero woke up fully to see the floor moving under him and gravity pulling against his body in an odd way.

"…Dante?" he grumbled, his breath hitched as the elder hunter threw him down on his back on the couch waking the younger fully. "Dante?" he asked again a note of concern in his voice from the way the elder was looking at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"I'm just thinkin'." the other smirked. "I'm not totally worn out yet. I'm kind of riding the high still. You up for a little spar?" he wondered.

Nero rubbed his human arm over his eyes and allowed his cocky smirk to fall into place. "Sure thing." he agreed, watching as Dante took off Lucifer.

"You up for a little wager then?" Dante smirked.

Nero considered it for a moment. "What's the prize?" he inquired.

"How about…?" the elder hunter looked around before his gaze landed on the kid. "…winner's choice?"

Nero's eyes widened before he gave a deadly smirk, the winner could have _anything?_ But Dante had beat him every time they'd sparred thus far. "You're on." he said. Just because Dante had won every other time didn't mean that Nero didn't have a chance this time, and this prize was just far too tempting.

The two headed outside Devil May Cry since Dante didn't want his business destroyed…again. Dante placed the tip of Rebellion on the ground grinning at his opponent. "Let's go kid."

"My pleasure." Nero replied revving Red Queen before leaping forward headlong to attack, Dante parried it, knocking Nero a bit off balance. Dante shoved him in the back with his other hand the younger tripping forward onto one knee sweeping out his sword for Dante's legs. The elder leapt over it bringing Rebellion down toward the kid, Nero caught the blade with his devil bringer in an awkward hold and twisted to get back onto his feet. The kid swung Red Queen towards Dante's chest the elder hunter ducking under the blade and since Rebellion was still clutched in Nero's devil bringer it caused his arms to cross having his right pulled after Dante and his left still swinging towards the right.

Dante turned back towards the kid as Nero tried to right himself and get his arms uncrossed, but the elder pulled on Rebellion bringing Nero closer before he could let go of it. Dante grabbed his devil arm when it was close enough finding his devil bringer would probably be harder to subdue than his human hand with the sword. Even so he grabbed that arm as well and pulled his wrists away from each other, squeezing until the younger slayer released Red Queen. Nero didn't want to be foiled this way since Dante had dropped Rebellion as well in order to grab him and quickly kicked upward but Dante pushed him backward when his foot left the ground making the kid fall back on his ass, Dante following quickly straddling him and holding him down.

Nero fought being pinned down trying to buck Dante off, or push him off with his demonic arm but the elder held him with some effort. Nero quickly exhausted himself and laid still under Dante breathing deeply.

"All worn out kid?" the elder lightly teased earning a defiant glare and another token struggle that got Nero no where making him huff a sigh of defeat.

"All right all right! You win old man, what do you want?" he grumbled. Dante smirked like the cat that caught the canary and the younger got a bad feeling.

Dante leaned forward their faces inches apart, Nero becoming ensnared in the elder's piercing blue gaze, before their lips touched. Nero hesitated thinking of Kyrie. She was the only person he'd ever kissed but he didn't love her that way, and this kiss was so different from her, so demanding of a response. So Nero did the only thing he could. He kissed back.

Once he started reciprocating and Dante was fairly sure he wasn't going to get socked in the face with the kid's devil arm he let go of his wrists. Nero brought his hands up wrap around his neck, his left lightly brushing over the hair at the back of his neck.

Both suddenly heard a shrill whistle Nero's eyes snapping open and jerking away quickly Dante just rolling his eyes and glancing over to see Lady standing several feet away.

"What Lady?" the elder asked in irritation as Nero turned a new shade of red.

"Well, number one, you probably shouldn't be doing that out here in the public eye."

"Does it look like I give a damn?"

Lady rolled her eyes putting a hand on her hip as Nero wriggled out from under Dante. "And two, your phone is ringing."

Dante turned his head towards the shop hearing that indeed the phone was ringing. "Damn…" he whispered. "How does it do that!?"

"People just know how to call at the right time." Nero answered rubbing at his nose, something he did when embarrassed. "I'll get it." he stated, grabbing Red Queen and running back into the shop.

"Damn." Dante muttered, glaring a bit at Lady. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You weren't answering your phone."

"…So?"

Lady clicked her cell phone shut and Dante blinked before his brain added one and two together that Lady was calling the shop and Nero was gonna be mad someone hung up on him.

"But since I'm here I might as well tell you the job in person."

"Not taking anymore jobs today Lady. Not interested. Especially since every time I take a job from you, I just seem to bury myself deeper in your debt even though you're trying to 'help' me get out of that debt." he stated.

Lady frowned in disapproval.

"I'm just not doing it today Lady. See ya." he said scooping up Rebellion and heading back into Devil May Cry. Finding Nero standing by the phone.

"They hung up." he said plainly, that blush was still tinting his cheeks and Dante couldn't help but think it was kind of cute. "What did Lady want?"

"Another job, another chance to put me further in her debt." he said setting Rebellion down.

"Did you take it?"

"Not today. She'll be back tomorrow with the job and promises of debt fulfillment and I'll deal with it then." he answered, putting Ebony and Ivory on his desk.

Nero looked up at him. "So she's gone?"

"For now."

"Oh." the kid rubbed at his nose again pink coloring his cheeks. Dante smirked, Nero was definitely a firecracker in a battle and could act aloof and sarcastic any other time, but when it came to romance it seemed that he wasn't very sure on his feet.

"Better get some rest; was a long day." Dante said.

"Yeah. Damn Blitz." he muttered, as the elder moved near him as if to pass him by but instead paused to brush his lips over Nero's before continuing past him.

"Night kid." he said. Nero turned redder.

"Night old man." he mumbled, heading for his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whew, this chapter seemed to take a really long time! I'm not very good at writing fights so I apologize. And if any wording seems funny I apologize for that as well, I caught a cold on Sunday so I was somewhat drugged on DayQuil while writing this. I've proofread it as best I can but if you can point out anyplace that needs improvement I will gladly take it into account.

So yes, finally there's some physical action! Score! XD Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out in a few days, but I might be slowed down a bit due to my illness and the fact that finals are in two weeks. X_X I look forward to receiving some reviews to spur me in my DayQuil drugged state! XD Thank you for reading, there'll be more soon!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth April 20, 2009


	5. Chapter 5 Raunchy YAOI WARNING!

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions Chapter 5

Yoshikuni3: Well I'm glad your favorite stories got updated, and I should probably be revising instead of writing too XD it's great how fan fiction is such a good way to procrastinate! And as for the fighting it just seems tough for me I guess, I don't like to draw things out too much but I like a little suspense, so I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! *cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, Nero doesn't seem to mind, he's all blushy and cute! :3 Oh, thankies for the roses I'm not allergic I luvs them! :3 Thanks so much for the review! *cookies*

Zhee: Everyone seems to like blushing Nero XD I personally think he's adorable. And no, I don't intend to make Lady jealous mostly because I really don't like her much and I have very little idea of what her personality is like, I just needed someone to interrupt them XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Red Queen of Spades: I'm glad you like the story! :3 as for the pose that Dante trapped Nero in I thought I was rather clever if I do say so myself J I like to try to keep my fight scenes clear so that everyone can imagine what's happening so I'm really glad you could picture it! And you think Lady is jealous of Nero too? Well thankies for the nice review! *gives cookies*

RavenGhost: Yeah, I know that Dante sucks at pool and gambling but for my purposes I thought it would be better if Dante knew how to play so that he could teach Nero. Thanks for the review! :3 Glad you could finally get around to reading it! *gives cherry cookies*

As to explain the blushing Nero a bit more I figured that since Nero wasn't mad that Dante kissed him the only other acceptable emotion for him was embarrassment. I figure Nero isn't on very steady ground with the whole 'romance' thing just yet.

This chapter is going to be a bit more raunchy and that's why the rating is being upped to M. Okay,_ a lot_ more raunchy. This chapter contains graphic DANTEXNERO if you don't like this kind of thing then RUN AWAY! This is also not necessarily right after the last chapter either. And so with no further ado here's chapter 5!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nero stepped out of his bedroom at Devil May Cry his bare feet padding silently on the hardwood floor as he made his way down the hallway. His human hand fell softly onto the doorknob on the door at the end of the hall glancing back to the other direction to Trish's room making sure he hadn't woken her. It didn't appear so and he felt his heart rate kick up a notch as he silently turned the doorknob and opened the door.

He slipped into Dante's room, his blue eyes adjusting to the darkness easily his lightly glowing devil bringer helping a bit with this. He stepped carefully around any obstacles in his way, his destination being the sleeping form on Dante's bed. He reached the bedside and smirked slightly almost certain he hadn't woken the elder.

He carefully as he climbed over Dante straddling his hips letting his human hand rove up his bare chest as he moved up to press his lips to the elder's. Dante kissed back like it was instinct which it very well may have been. The older slayer's hands came up to rest against Nero's sides as they broke apart.

"I see you couldn't stay away." he teased lightly.

"Shut up." the younger growled back, nipping his jaw, Dante made a deep growling sound in his throat and turned to trap Nero underneath him. The younger started to glare until the elder's lips connected with his. Nero's hands roved over Dante, greedily touching the warm toned flesh of his chest as the elder's tongue slipped into his mouth, fighting for dominance, for which Nero was having a hard time finding a foothold in. Dante overpowered him physically as well as experience-wise, which became more blindingly clear as the elder's hand slipped into his pants and started to stroke him. The younger let out a moan that was muffled by the other's lips still glued to his as his back arched slightly to the touch. Dante chuckled softly at the reaction breaking their kiss to trail licks and nips down his pale throat.

Nero's left hand tangled into the elder's silver hair, his other working down Dante's body and sliding into his boxers, wrapping around the half hardened flesh. The slight warmth from his devil bringer made Dante groan appreciatively giving Nero a light squeeze. The younger's head tilted back as he groaned carefully stoking the sensitive underside of the other slayer's member, making him shutter.

Dante removed his hands from Nero's pants, making the younger whimper from the lack of contact and pull his own hand away. The elder lightly flicked his tongue over the other slayer's belly.

"No worries Nero." he smirked, he knew better than to call him 'kid' when they were messing around like this. He slipped the younger devil hunter's pants off in one quick motion. Nero reached up to tear away Dante's remaining clothing as well. Their lips met in another sloppy kiss hands roving all over naked skin.

Dante pulled back to catch his breath as well to reach out and grab something from the bedside table. Nero had a pretty good idea of what it was anyway, and distracted himself with the other slayer's exposed throat giving light nips and kisses, a reddish mark blooming under his ministrations. The younger gave a sharp gasp when two of Dante's slick fingers penetrated him. He bit his lip to keep from making any other noises of pain though his grip on the other's shoulder tightened causing his claws to slightly puncture his skin. Dante didn't do anything in retaliation to this action other than just carefully moving his fingers around, quickly locating the younger's prostate, Nero letting out a soft sigh, his grip loosening.

Dante removed his fingers after a few moments, Nero breathing deeply pulling the elder down to his lips slipping his tongue into his mouth, the elder tasting like mint. The younger's legs lightly wrapped around Dante's hips as he started to push into him. Nero bit the older hunter's lower lip to keep from whimpering or any other kind of unmanly sound, Dante's blood dripped into his mouth copper mixing with mint.

The elder adjusted his angle making Nero give a muffled moan against his lips. Dante began a slow, steady pace making the younger's breath hitch at every thrust, his hips slightly rolling to meet the ever increasing pace.

"Dante!" he groaned when the elder's hand wrapped around his aching need and pounded into his sweet spot.

"What's that Nero?" Dante cooed with a smirk.

"Ah!-Damn it!" he hissed, arching his back. "Dante! Ha-harder!"

The elder chuckled, stroking him faster and thrusting into him harder as the kid's devil arm dug into his shoulder blade, filling the air with the scent of his blood, only seeming to ignite their passion further.

Nero started calling out Dante's name like a mantra his devil bringer digging deep furrows into the elder's back just as fast as he could heal them. Dante's blood dripped onto the younger mixing with their sweat, the smell of it causing a red ring in the irises of both hunter's eyes. Dante growled as he pounded into Nero so hard it should have caused him injury, it was probably due to his demon blood that it didn't.

Nero finally cried out and arched up coming on Dante's hand and across both their chests, his muscles clamping around Dante making him moan as he came, his hot seed coating Nero's insides.

Both panted slowly as the elder slipped out of him and flopped onto his back beside the kid, both slightly lost in the afterglow. Nero rubbed his eye tiredly but reached over to the side of the bed, grabbing a tissue and wiping some of the cum and blood off of him, Dante doing the same.

Nero turned on his side to kiss the elder deeply Dante's arms sliding around him as they shared the tender kiss. The younger pulled away to lay down to sleep.

"Night kid." Dante murmured.

"Night old man." Nero grumbled with the slightest of chuckles before drifting off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ACK! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! And I'm sorry it's so short! I was sick all week and not really in the mood to write so I hope the fact this chapter is a lemon helps! Finals are in another week so the updates may be a bit more slow coming than before and I apologize in advance! But reviews help me to get my ass in gear so review please! ^_^ until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth April 25, 2009


	6. Chapter 6 Wedding Days

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER 6

Zhee: I'm glad you thought the lemon was yummy :3 and I know Nero seems to end up uke a lot, but it just seems his place in this relationship XD And I know I didn't make it very clear but, no I wouldn't think that was Nero and Dante's first time doing the dirty XD or else I don't think Nero would ever work up the courage to walk into Dante's room and seduce him! But yes, I would think that Nero lost his virginity to a man XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Yoshikuni3: Yes I do like cookies! :3 Glad I could convert you to the dark side-I mean into a fan girl! :D Thank you for the reviews and for being patient with me! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I'm glad you liked the lemony deliciousness XD and yes I think Nero likes it like that why else would he walk so willingly into Dante's room? XD I thought it was fun that Nero came to Dante on his own :P and yeah Nero is pretty paranoid about Trish and Lady finding out though Dante doesn't give a damn. Nero seems like a guy to keep this kind of thing private, very hushy-hush! XD and hence comes the closet *giggles* thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Red Queen of Spades: You would think that Trish heard them with Nero being so loud XD but she didn't, she must be a really heavy sleeper ;) Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Anyway, I'm going to try not to turn this into an utter smut-fest though there will be more lemons and stuff I want to keep a semblance of some chapters without that stuff XD The thing is, I definitely want to have it where it's appropriate, and I think it's going to end up being appropriate in this chapter. So here's Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions Chapter 6 for your enjoyment! Remember! I make no money from this it is purely for entertainment purposes! So enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dante sighed, sitting back in his desk chair boring holes into the ceiling with his frosty blue eyes, pondering putting real holes in the ceiling with Ebony and Ivory just because it was something to do. Trish had taken the only job all day which Dante wouldn't have minded so much if Nero had been around. Unfortunately his young counterpart had taken off a few days ago for Fortuna to be in Kyrie's wedding. How she convinced her husband-to-be to allow Nero to the ceremony he had no idea.

He sighed tapping his foot in the air, he was bored out of his skull, he could only imagine how the kid was holding up at that stuffy ceremony…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…_

In Fortuna Nero stood up by the alter with his former love interest just waiting for this day to be over. His demonic arm was tightly wrapped to prevent unnecessary stares, other than the daggers he was occasionally receiving from the groom for a sarcastic comment or 'improper' behavior.

'_For Kyrie, for Kyrie.'_ he thought to himself to keep from slugging the man who kept looking haughtily at him like he won the Goddamned Nobel Prize. Why did he look so fucking pleased!? He probably just liked the thought he was taking something from Nero when in truth he hadn't. He had given up on Kyrie before the two had met, and he had someone else now anyway, who he couldn't wait to get home to. He smirked at bit at the thought.

His smirk seemed to throw off the groom who lost his smug look for a moment, Nero suppressing a chuckle. His mind started to wander as the ceremony began, slowly wondering what Dante was up to…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante had decided that cleaning up the shop and polishing every weapon he could get his hands on was the best use of his time. At the moment he had his feet propped up on the desk and was carefully disassembling Ivory to clean it, he always made sure to take good care of his most used weapons, so there probably wouldn't be much cleaning to do, but that was fine by him.

After a few minutes he was reassembling his gun when he heard a noise by the back, his frosty blue eyes tilted towards it. A small smirk twisted the corner of his mouth as he looked back towards Ebony his ears picking up heavy steps on the hardwood floor.

He looked up as Nero approached the side of the desk, pushing Dante's feet down so he could perch himself there. The elder quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Miss me old man?" the younger smirked. His arm was still in the sling and he was wearing a dark blue button down shirt.

"Eh, maybe." he said playfully, reassembling Ebony.

"Hmm. Where's Trish?" he asked quietly, in case she should be lurking around somewhere.

"Mission a few hours ago." he answered setting his right hand gun on the desk and turning his gaze to the kid.

"Huh." he murmured, looking toward the door as if to make sure she wasn't there. That is until he felt arms go around him and his lips taken up by a hungry Dante. He kissed back slipping his tongue into the elder's mouth and throwing his left arm around his neck since his right was stuck by his side. Dante laid him back on the desk, Nero's hand fisting in his hair as his legs wrapped around the other's waist pulling their hips closer to rub against each other, both letting out soft moans against the other's lips.

Dante's fingers nimbly unbuttoned Nero's shirt his hands slipping under the fabric to push it away from the younger's skin. Nero growled softly as the elder pulled away to trail kisses down the kid's neck and chest, his breath hitching as Dante's tongue twirled around his nipple.

"Dante." he growled, releasing the elder's hair to start to remove the sling and free his demonic arm.

Dante chuckled softly nipping his tender skin.

"You missed me." Nero insisted teasingly getting his devil bringer free and brushing it over the stubble on the elder's chin.

"What makes you say that kid?" Dante smirked, looking up.

"The shop is clean, and that's the best indication of anything from you. You must've been bored out of your skull." he grinned.

"If you think I was that bored then what about you? I bet you were fantasizing about me during the ceremony." Nero lit up bright red, Dante chuckled this response being all he needed. "Naughty Nero, having impure thoughts in a church."

"S-Shut up Dante." he grumbled, blushing darkly, making the elder laugh.

"Well since you feel so badly about it maybe I should _reward_ you."

Nero felt a tingle travel down his spine at the way Dante said 'reward.' The elder hunter ground up against him making him release a choked off moan biting the side of his hand.

"Come on babe, I want to hear your voice." he cooed, tongue flicking over his ear.

"D-Dante! Trish." he managed to get out while holding back any other sounds of pleasure. His protest made the elder pause, and indeed he heard the cutting of an engine.

"Damn." he grumbled, pulling his weight away from Nero the younger hunter hurriedly getting off the desk only to have Dante grab his arm prying a small gasp from his throat as the elder dragged him into the closet, that apparently Dante had also cleaned today since there was actually room for them to move around in here.

Dante pushed Nero against the wall meshing their lips together as they heard Trish call for them.

"Dante? Nero?…Where did those boys get to?" she wondered aloud to herself, the clank of metal against wood as she placed Luce and Ombra on the desk probably, then the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Nero relaxed fully as they heard the shower start running. He grinned against Dante's lips, pulling away.

"You missed me." he whispered huskily, shoving Dante back until he hit the opposite wall, allowing him to be the one in control.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Muahahaha! Cliff hanger! I'll continue this in the next chapter! Remember that reviews help me update faster and I appreciate every review I get! :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth April 28, 2009


	7. Chapter 7 Coming Out of the Closet

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER 7

Renji--Fanboy: Yeah, last one wasn't a lemony chapter, but that's all this one is probably gonna be :D and Kyrie's husband is only a prick to Nero otherwise Kyrie would never stay with him XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Red Queen of Spades: Yeah, Trish does seem rather oblivious XD Don't worry we'll get to the closet sex ;) and as for the cookies? I just bake them all day while waiting for reviews XD j/k. That's for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yush, you'll find out what happens in the closet in this chapter! And the purpose of calling the chapter 'Wedding Days' was sort of to give the impression that Dante was going to propose or something, when that's really not the case XD sorry for the false advertising! Thanks for the review, I can always count on you for that! J *gives more cookies*

Kyotoxo1: You're a new face to me! J I'm glad you like it, I strive really hard to be a good writer, and there will be more yaoi in this chapter! Enjoy and thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Yoshikuni3: I'm glad you like my one-shots! And you're also one of my most loyal reviewers which makes me happy! J Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Zhee: Yes the title wedding days does make it sound like they're going to get engaged or something XD I can't imagine it with these two, but it might be a fun little one-shot later on XD I'm not really sure whether Kyrie is older or younger than Nero…I looked it up on DMC wikipedia, but they don't have her age…You always say your English is terrible, what's your native language? Thanks so much for the review! *gives cookies*

I don't own Devil May Cry and I make no money for writing this. Remember! This is a continuation of the last chapter, so if you don't remember it you might want to take a quick glance back!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_You missed me." he whispered huskily, shoving Dante back until he hit the opposite wall, allowing him to be the one in control. _

"All right kid, maybe a little." he chuckled as Nero hastily unbuckled the belts that seemed to cover the elder hunter.

"Damn Dante. Why do you wear so many damn belts?" he grumbled.

"To prolong the suspense?" he offered. Nero rolled his eyes. The older hunter reaching forward slipping his hands past the kid's shirt that was still hanging open and running his hands over his creamy skin.

Nero pushed Dante's jacket off onto the floor and unzipped his shirt pushing the material over his shoulders to join the jacket. The younger let his hands rove over the elder hunter's skin, leaning forward to lick and kiss his exposed flesh. Dante tugged Nero's shirt out of his jeans his nails lightly scraping up the younger's back, making him shiver.

Nero kissed and nibbled the elder's neck his hands unfastening the belt of his pants and reaching in to grab the hardened flesh within. Dante moaned softly at the action, making the kid chuckle as he stroked him slowly.

"You're still wearing way too many clothes kid." he stated.

"Then do something about it old man." he challenged, smirking as he removed his hand from Dante's pants.

"You're asking for it kid." the elder breathed. Nero smirked toothily.

"Yes, yes I am. You just figured this out?"

"You are such a smart ass."

"Hmm-" the younger was cut short in his next smart assed reply as the elder whirled them around Nero now being sandwiched between the wall, and Dante, their hips grinding together forcing a moan out of the younger's throat.

"That's better." Dante smirked, throwing Nero's shirt onto the ground with his clothes before starting on the younger's jeans.

Nero writhed and bit his knuckle as the elder's hand brushed over him at any available opportunity while undoing his pants before throwing them off exposing his skin to the cool air and causing him to shiver. Dante lifted him up slightly and the younger's legs wrapped around him instinctually, before the elder pushed into him hitting his sweet spot instantly.

Nero moaned before biting down on his bottom lip to muffle it as Dante started to move. The younger bit harder on his lip the elder moving forward to lick up a river of blood dripping down his chin, reaching down to wrap his hand around Nero's arousal.

"Dante!" the younger gasped in response to this action, Dante continued to pound into him, stroking him in time. "Oh, Christ-Dante." he growled his devil arm scraping against the wall as his human fingers dug into the elder's shoulder.

Dante increased his pace when Nero asked for more prying louder moans from his throat, the elder muffling them with his lips so that Trish wouldn't hear them, if she hadn't already. Nero meshed his lips as tightly against Dante's as he could burying his devil hand in the elder's silver hair as he groaned into his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance.

Nero felt like there was liquid lightning shooting up his spine with Dante's every thrust electrocuting his brain, the possibility of getting caught seeming to improve the sensations as they both struggled to remain as quiet as possible.

Dante felt fire building beneath his naval, the threat of danger to him being just about as much of a turn-on as it was for his younger counterpart. Not to mention that Nero was writhing and gasping in an attempt to keep from making more noise his face contorting with such restrained pleasure that it finally tipped Dante over the edge with a growl, Nero coming at the feral sound across their chests.

The two stayed poised like that for several minutes catching their breath, before carefully working themselves apart, cleaning themselves up and getting dressed.

Dante opened the closet door, stopping abruptly, causing Nero to run into his back.

"Dante-?" he started to complain, looking over the elder's shoulder to see what had caused him to stop, a blush promptly covering his cheeks at seeing Trish perched on Dante's desk with an eyebrow quirked at them.

"Finally coming out of the closet boys? Apparently in more ways than one." she mumbled.

Dante continued out of the closet as unflappable as always, giving Trish one of his trademark grins.

"I guess so Trish. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Oh please Dante." she rolled her eyes.

Nero rubbed his nose in embarrassment his face a shade of red that would put tomatoes to shame.

Just at that moment the phone started ringing. Trish picked it up.

"Devil May Cry." she greeted, taking little notice as Nero slipped upstairs with Dante on his heels. She glanced up when they were gone, smirking slightly and rolling her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ACK! These chapters always take me a long time to write! I'm sorry for the delay and for it being so short! I have finals next week so I'll probably update sometime if I get the chance away from studying and all. And also I'm officially taking requests of what you guys want to see in the one shots! :3 Because I'm running low on ideas! Anyway thanks for reading and drop me a review please!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 1, 2009


	8. Chapter 8 Vacation

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER 8

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, Trish realized that something was up, she just didn't know what until she heard them messing around in the closet XD And Dante is just as unflappable as ever because that's just in his character the King of Hell could jump out at him and scream 'BOO!' and he's just shoot off some smart ass remark XD And Nero is just adorable when blushing :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

~Vergilwillneverdie~: Glad that you like my work! I like writing Trish when she's being witty, but the girls never show up for very long. That's mostly because I don't know much of Trish's back story because I've just started Devil May Cry (the first one) And Nero of course is so kawaii when blushing! :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Remember, I don't own anything and I write these for purely entertaining purposes!

Summer is coming up soon (for me at least after finals are over :D) so I thought I should give Dante and Nero a little vacation time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A vacation? Whoever said that Dante needed a vacation should be shot. Preferably by Ebony and Ivory, multiple times. The only upside to this whole thing was that it meant he got a whole week, and one cabana, with Nero. Problem was the kid didn't seem too intent on spending much time inside seeing as they had their own strip of beach and the weather was in the high eighties.

After arriving, with Nero's demonic arm in a sling of course, the kid had scoped out the entire place before figuring that it was safe enough to leave his arm exposed, at least while they were on their rented 'property.'

At the moment the kid was laying in a hammock wearing only dark blue swimming trunks with red designs. He was holding a book in one hand, his devil bringer tucked under his head. He used his thumb every once in awhile to turn the page while he ignored Dante's complaints about sheer boredom, though his patience was starting to crack.

"I know you're bored." he grumbled finally. "But I for one am going to take advantage of the time off, and I think you should too. I mean Trish and Lady are actually paying for once, which on it's own makes me think they have ulterior motives. But honestly just stop griping and try to relax, would you old man? Geeze, I thought that old people liked the beach." he said, smirking to himself.

Dante frowned. "Maybe you're right kid." he said, a smirk of his own curling his lips as he made his way over to Nero, who didn't seem to take too much notice, engrossed in whatever he was reading. Well at least until the kid felt his hammock shift under him, making him gasp and try to right his weight though still ending with him on the ground, looking up and glaring daggers at his older counterpart.

Dante grabbed Nero around his middle, making him growl in protest trying to shove him off.

"Knock it off old man! What are you aiming for?" he hissed.

"Well, for one you want to drop that book, unless you want it ruined. So I'm 'aiming for' a wet Nero." he grinned.

The kid dropped his book so as to better try to fight his way free of Dante's weak hold. "I don't want to go in the ocean old man!" he growled getting free landing on his ass and moving to get to his feet, until Dante's arm swept behind his knees dropping the kid into his arms. "Damn it Dante!" he cursed as the elder held him back before flipping him onto his shoulder, chuckling the whole time. "This isn't funny!" he complained.

"Really? I think it is, and you told me to relax and stop bitching."

"Yeah! Not 'haul Nero away from his book and into the ocean!'" he grumbled, just giving up and letting Dante carry him seeing as he was getting hot from the sun and struggling with the elder.

Nero braced himself as he saw Dante walking into the water, ready for the elder to plunk him into the chilly water in his usual playful manner, but he was instead set on his feet in knee-deep water as Dante waded out a little further, grabbing Nero's hands and lightly kissing the knuckles on each one in turn. The kid laughed softly.

"Now you're just being silly." he stated.

"Silly eh?" he asked with a seriously thoughtful face.

"Yes." the younger replied with a smirk as Dante let go of his hands. It always proved entertaining when Dante showed his softer side, though it happened with little frequency at the shop, it sometimes appeared on missions when Nero was injured.

Dante grinned back before slipping closer to him sliding his hands onto the younger slayer's belly and starting to tickle him. Nero yelped and laughed trying to get away, backing away from the elder splashing more cold water on their exposed skin. Dante leapt forward, tackling the kid into deeper water both going under for a split second, coming up laughing as they tried to best the other in tickling. The game escalating to tender kisses leaving both breathless after a short time, leading them to tire of their game.

"I hate to admit it, but maybe Lady had a good idea for once." Dante said, sitting in the shallow water next to Nero as the waves lapped over them.

"Maybe you don't give the girls enough credit." the kid replied, leaning back on his elbows. "But I'm assuming that at some point they're going to call back in this 'favor' and want us to foot the bill of one of their vacations."

"I have a jump-start on that account." the elder mumbled.

Nero laughed. "How much of a jump-start?"

"Ten or twenty thousand shopping expeditions."

The kid smirked, looking out over the clear water. "This is nice though. I can't say I've ever had a real vacation before, sure I took time off to see Kyrie…but we didn't leave."

"I don't know if I'd say that you were missing much."

"Says the man who thinks a vacation includes demon hunting." Nero grinned.

"Though, I've never really had anyone that I would have wanted to spend a vacation with before."

Nero smiled sheepishly feeling pink tinting his face and rubbing a hand over his nose. Dante smiled over at him. Nero licked his lips and made a face.

"Yuck, salt water." he mumbled. "I think I'm gonna head in and get cleaned up." he stated, sitting up and getting onto his feet, Dante following suit.

"I could help you with that." he said.

"Uh-uh. Every time you try to help me get clean, we end up more dirty." he laughed.

"Well, isn't that the point of a vacation?"

Nero chuckled, picking up his book from the sand and shaking the dirt particles off of it. He smirked. "Tell you what. How about a race?"

"What's the stakes?"

Nero tapped his chin with his devil bringer. "If _I_ win I get to top you the next time we have sex."

Dante rolled this around in his brain for a few moments. "What if I win?"

"What do you want if you win?" he asked.

"…If I win then the next time that we have sex I get to do whatever I want to you. And what I'm thinking includes strawberries and whipped cream." he stated.

Nero laughed lightly. "You and your strawberry sundaes. Fine, you're on."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hee hee! YAY! A bet, so now I'm going to listen to the reviewers! Do you want to see Nero win, and dominate Dante, or do you want to see Dante win and turn Nero into a strawberry sundae? XD I'd like to get at least 5 reviews so I know what you guys want.

I had so much fun with this chapter I was laughing most of the time while writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Remember though that I have finals this week, so I'll either have a lot of free time to write, or I'll have almost no time to write, so try to be patient with me! Thank you all for reading!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 3, 2009


	9. Chapter 9 Dante

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions: CHAPTER 9

Yoshikuni3: I'm with you on thanking God that summer is coming up! :3 Glad you still like the story, thankies for the review! *gives cookies*

Zhee: Yeah, I'm sorry, I did update pretty fast this time :D Yes Chapter 7 comes directly after Chapter 6. And yes, I'd have to think that Dante would get worried about Nero if he got hurt in a mission or something J Okay, so Indonesia makes sense I'm learning Japanese currently, that's tricky stuff and I've heard that learning English is harder, I'm sorry we break pretty much all our rules at some point which makes it more difficult. XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I'm beginning to think that you're one of the only people who reads my author's notes XD Thanks for voting by the way. I was conflicted by the decision myself which is why I asked you guys! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Starwarsmonkey: Hey, I'm glad you like my story! And thanks for the vote as well, that makes one for Nero and one for Dante. XD Thanks so much for the review! *gives cookies*

~Vergilwillneverdie~: I know, it was pretty hard wasn't it? That's why I let you guys choose who wins :P So that makes 2 for Nero and 1 for Dante. Thanks for voting and for the review! *gives cookies*

Lil' Miss Spookiness : Okay, okay! Your vote is for strawberry sundae! XD Thanks a lot for voting! That makes two for Nero and two for Dante…Thanks so much for the review! *gives cookies*

Okay, so it looks like with a tally of

Nero: 2

Dante: 2

Huh…a tie. Well, since you guys responded so energetically I think I'll try writing both of them for you, but since it's a tie, I get the deciding vote on who gets to go first! You'll just have to see who I voted for ;)

JusticeCream x3: I didn't get your review until after I started this chapter, but I think you'll be pleased with who I decided goes first ;) thanks for voting and reviewing! *gives cookies*

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nero and Dante headed back towards the beach until they were standing in wet sand which was their starting line.

"Ready to lose old man?" Nero grinned, knowing that he was quicker on his feet than Dante was.

"You should never underestimate your enemy kid." the elder responded in kind. "Ready?"

"Set."

"Go!" they both launched forward heading for the cabana. Nero was definitely starting to widen the gap between them and Dante smirked flicking his devil trigger and speeding up past the younger slayer.

Nero gasped as air whooshed past him. "Dante!" he growled holding up his devil bringer and shooting it forward to grab the elder's ankle who didn't seem to pay attention to it instead leaping up into the air and continuing forward. Nero again inhaled sharply as he was pulled off his feet, losing his grip as he hit the sand.

Dante de-triggered for the last several feet resting one foot on the back step.

"Look at that. I guess I win." he smirked, before seeing Nero's deadly look.

"You cheated." he growled.

"Ah-ah. Don't pull that. We didn't set rules. You had the advantage of being slightly faster than me on foot so I used my trigger. And you used your devil bringer." he pointed out.

Nero's frown turned pouty, making Dante chuckle.

"Really thought you had me, huh?" he mumbled lightly kissing him, earning another glare from the feisty young man. "If I accepted the bet, I obviously had some chance to win."

"Or you could just try being a good sport every once in awhile." Nero mumbled, lightly punching Dante's arm. "And gamble with me when you _don't_ have any chance of winning."

Dante lightly chuckled as he followed Nero inside. The younger stretched his arms toward the ceiling taking in a deep breath.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower Dante." he stated before heading off. The elder hunter smirked having evil plans for the kid once he got out of that shower…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero turned off the taps in the shower as he let rivers of water drip down his toned body, steam swirling around as he luxuriated for a moment in feeling clean. He reached outside the curtain and grabbed a white towel rubbing it once over his hair and down his chest before wrapping it around his waist.

He pulled back the shower curtain and jumped upon seeing Dante there his hair still wet from his own shower. Dante quickly reached forward to steady the younger hunter so he didn't slip and hurt himself.

"What the hell Dante?" Nero grumbled.

"Didn't mean to scare you like that kid." he chuckled.

"You didn't scare me! You just surprised me is all." he stated, pushing the elder slayer's hands away as he righted himself and stepped out of the shower, only to have Dante grab him and haul him over his shoulder. "ACK! Damn it Dante!" he growled trying to get free, but the elder hunter paid him no mind carrying him out and to the bedroom dropping him onto the bed, pouncing on top of him and attacking his lips.

Nero fought back nipping at him as Dante's hands pinned his wrists. The younger hunter bucked trying to get him off to regain the use of his hands. The elder slayer chuckled when Nero made his bottom lip bleed pulling back and licking the wound closed, as the younger hunter glared defiantly at him.

"Don't be like that kid." he grinned. "You agreed to the terms of the bet too, and now you have to concede defeat."

Nero's eyes flashed. "What? And _reward_ you for cheating?"

"Yes."

"Fat chance." he grumbled.

"Or I can _punish_ you for not keeping your word." Dante purred.

Nero stopped his squirming. "All right Dante fine." he sighed. "But just remember this is a one-time only deal."

"Yes!" the elder hunter cheered, making Nero crack a smile. Dante released his hands and Nero brushed his right over the elder's chin.

Dante reached up grabbing a can of whipped cream off of the side table.

"Oh hell. I thought you were kidding about that." Nero mumbled.

"Nope." he grinned pinning the kid's hands back above his head and squeezing some of the icy cream onto Nero's skin making the younger slayer yelp and jerk slightly, pink tinting his cheeks from making that sound. Dante chuckled as he covered parts of the younger hunter's chest in whipped cream.

"Dante! That's cooold." he complained, as Dante replaced the can on the nightstand and produced a bottle of strawberry syrup zigzagging the sticky concoction over Nero's chest. He then scooped a little onto his fingertip and brushed it against the kid's lips. Nero's tongue flicked out to taste and Dante brought his lips down to taste as well. They broke apart after a moment.

"Okay Dante, I'm serious, it's cold." Nero stated.

"No problem." Dante grinned back leaning down and starting to lap up the sweet cream and strawberry syrup. Nero moaned softly when the elder hunter's hot tongue licked up the cold cream over his nipple, similar mewls escaping when Dante ran his tongue over a particularly sensitive place…which seemed to be everywhere that he'd put the whipped cream. Soon the younger slayer was writhing trying to get more of Dante's hot touch.

The elder hunter grinned slightly to himself, _'Like putty in my hands'_ he thought.

After a short time all of the sweet cream and syrup was gone and Dante leaned up to press his sticky lips against the younger's, Nero's tongue brushing over them as he felt his hands being released. Dante pulled the towel off the kid's lower half and rubbed it over his chest removing any remaining stickiness. He then threw off his own towel. Nero growled and lightly bit the elder hunter's lower lip as their erections brushed, Dante growling in response as he ground against him.

"Dante!" Nero gasped. "Just fuck me already, no more teasing."

"Needy, eh?" he grinned, earning a glare in reply. "Okay Nero." he mumbled lightly kissing him as he parted his legs and then slammed into him. The younger hunter's breath hitched from the pain that Dante quickly made disappear by directly hitting his prostate. He slowly started rocking in and out. Nero's eyes fluttered as white light flashed before him with every one of Dante's powerful thrusts. His moans started quiet steadily escalating as the elder hunter's movements came faster and harder causing him intense pleasure. He reached with his right hand and wrapped it around his aching member pumping in time with Dante's movements.

The elder hunter gasped and growled as he fucked his younger counterpart into the mattress.

"Say my name Nero." he hissed.

"Dante…" he breathed.

"Louder." he commanded thrusting harder causing the younger to arch his back.

"Dante!" he screamed as he came between them. Upon seeing the ecstasy and completion of his partner Dante felt his control slide free spilling his essence inside the younger man.

The older hunter laid beside Nero both taking a few minutes to breathe. Nero looked over at him.

"Fat lot of good showering did." he grumbled. Dante laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gawd! It takes me so long to write lemons! But the fact that I had finals this week didn't help one bit! I thank you guys for being so patient! I love you all! Oh, and by my reviews the final tally was:

Dante: 3

Nero: 2

So it was a close one. I'll try to get Nero his win by next week :3 Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review please!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 9, 2009


	10. Chapter 10 Nero

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER 10

Iloveyaoi: I'm glad you liked the lemon and that you're supporting me! It's very appreciated! :) Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Yoshikuni3: Yeah, last week was exam week at my college so I assume that it was exam week at most other colleges too. I liked that lemon too, very yummy :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yes, Nero will get his turn in this chapter :) Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Zhee: Yeah, I usually end up updating late at night or early in the morning (like 1 or 2) it kind of just depends on when I finish writing and proofreading the chapter. I know, Nero is the victim a lot huh? No worries, he'll get his chance in this chapter ;) Oh and about them getting sick that's actually an idea I might use later on! Thanks so much for the review! *gives cookies*

Lil' Miss Spookiness: Yum yum Nero sundae indeed XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

RavenGhost: Yep the person who tainted me would be you XD and yeah, there's been a lot of sex lately ;) but it's all good it's fun to write :P Thanks for the review! *gives cherry cookies*

~Vergilwillneverdie~: Yep Nero thought that Dante was kidding about turning him into a strawberry sundae XD And I'm glad you love cookies because here's some more *gives cookies* Thanks for the review!

*whistles* wow! I got a lot of reviews last chapter! Thanks again to all of you who took the time to review but I also want to thank all the people who just take the time to read this XD

Okay, well this chapter is for the two of you reviewers who wanted Nero to win :3 I'm a sucker to you guys, and I like to make my reviewers happy! So this chapter is the alternate ending to chapter 8. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nero and Dante headed back towards the beach until they were standing in wet sand which was their starting line.

"Ready to lose old man?" Nero grinned, knowing that he was quicker on his feet than Dante was.

"You should never underestimate your enemy kid." the elder responded in kind. "Ready?"

"Set."

"Go!" they both launched forward heading for the cabana. Nero was definitely starting to widen the gap between them and Dante smirked flicking his devil trigger and speeding up past the younger slayer.

Nero gasped as air swooshed past him. "Dante!" he growled launching his devil bringer, catching the elder slayer's ankle though Dante paid him no mind, jumping into the air. Nero jumped as well swinging forward by his devil bringer and landing on the back step. Dante de-triggered and blinked at him in surprise.

"Well kid, looks like you beat me fair and square." he said with a smile.

"Yeah…I did…HA!" he laughed, pleased to no end that he'd managed to best the elder hunter at something. Dante chuckled at his excited reaction deciding he should give Nero the chance to win a little more often.

Once Nero was finished basking in the glow of his victory he turned to Dante with an evil grin. "Tonight you're all mine." he stated before placing a light peck on the elder's lips and walking away leaving Dante shuttering in anticipation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That Night…_

Dante sighed as he contemplated going into the bedroom where he knew that Nero was waiting for him. There wasn't much other choice than to keep his word and let the kid have his way with him.

He lightly chuckled to himself. What was he nervous about? Nero wouldn't try to hurt him and the thought of the kid acting dominant was kind of kinky. He fixed a trademark smirk in place and opened the door finding Nero lying on the bed eying him hungrily. The elder slayer suddenly felt like a fly in a spider's web, but he became a bit calmer as he was ensnared in the younger's gaze and moved closer to the bed, kneeling onto it. Nero sat up capturing his lips in a slow kiss.

"Think you can tame me kid?" he mumbled.

"I do, and I think you're going to enjoy every minute of it." he whispered, making a shiver ripple down Dante's spine. The younger grinned. "See?" he purred, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. The elder hunter ran his hands up Nero's sides as the younger slayer started showering kisses over Dante's neck, slowly moving lower. Nero rested his devil bringer on the elder hunter's chest feeling his heartbeat trip beneath his fingers. His blue orbs flicked up to meet Dante's.

"You nervous?" he asked, curling his fingers to lightly scratch the elder hunter's skin.

"Nah." he replied with a smirk. "I know you."

Nero smiled slightly. "Glad to know that you trust me."

"I do." the elder hunter murmured, causing the younger hunter to look up and smile softly. Nero moved to press a kiss to Dante's lips, his hand sliding down under the elder hunter's pants into his boxers lightly stroking him a moan slipping past Dante's lips.

"You're still wearing too many clothes." the kid whispered playfully.

Dante lightly laughed. "Then do something about it." he challenged. Nero grinned releasing Dante to grab the hem of his pants pulling them as well as his underwear off at one time. "Now you're the one wearing too many clothes." the elder hunter stated pulling off Nero's clothing until they were both naked.

The younger hunter captured Dante's lips again as their hips rubbed together slowly, Dante arching to get more contact. The two broke away when they heard Dante's cell phone ring. Nero rolled his eyes, shooting out his devil bringer to grab the offending object and throw it across the room so hard that it dented the wall when it smashed.

Dante chuckled softly. "You know turning it off would've had the same result."

"Wouldn't have been nearly as satisfying." the younger answered as they returned to their previous activities, kissing and touching slowly. Nero wasn't in any rush and the teasing was starting to drive Dante crazy.

The elder hunter finally noticed that his lover had a tube of lube in his hand, where he had produced it from he hadn't noticed but it didn't matter. Nero was liberally coating several of the fingers of his left hand in the substance, the younger hunter looked up and smirked slightly at seeing that Dante was blushing slightly.

"Ready Dante?" he asked. The elder grinned in response.

"Sure thing kid." he replied, helping to spread his legs for the younger. Dante took a deep breath. He'd been impaled with swords more times than he could count, he could handle this. He felt Nero slip one finger inside him and he took another breath, it wasn't that bad…felt really weird, but it didn't hurt. He waited and his partner added a second, that stung a bit but he'd still had lots worse.

Nero stretched Dante patiently, he knew that the elder hunter could take the pain of it, but what he wanted was for Dante to feel the pleasure of it. That's why he was taking it so slow because he was hoping if he played his cards right Dante would let him top him more often. He added a third finger, watching the elder hunter's face. He winced, which for Dante was just a blink a bit longer than normal. He wrapped his devil bringer around his lover's member stroking it slowly causing a small growl of pleasure to reverberate in the elder slayer's throat, as he ignored the pain in his lower half.

Nero continued his ministrations for a few moments longer until Dante gasped sharply, making him stop.

"Do that again." he mumbled. Nero curled his fingers again causing his partner's breath to hitch and his hips to arch just slightly. Nero smirked realizing that he'd found Dante's sweet spot, that was all he needed to know. He removed his fingers and focused on coating himself with lubricant before starting to push slowing into Dante. The elder slayer winced again, but made no sound. The younger hunter held tightly to his self control to keep from slamming into the tight heat that was starting to surround him. He growled softly in pleasure once getting fully sheathed inside.

He paused there wrapping his right hand around Dante again and pumping him slowly so that he would ignore his movement, carefully he angled his hips to hit that spot he'd located before. His partner bucked his hips and Nero knew he'd found the right place. He then started to move slowly at first letting Dante get used to the movement before he started to pick up the pace slamming into him faster and harder, still pumping him in time.

Moans and growls started pouring from the elder hunter's lips, his partner's name slipping out once in awhile.

"Nero!" he growled. "Oh-hell Nero!"

The younger man felt himself sliding closer to the edge every time his name passed Dante's lips and he was getting close.

"Say it again Dante!" he groaned punctuated by another thrust of his hips.

"Nero!" he hissed his back arching up as his partner's grip on him tightened just slightly tipping him over the edge and making him come. Nero groaned as he felt Dante's muscles convulse around him pushing him past his limits as his seed spilled into his lover.

Nero collapsed on top of Dante the two laying together and panting.

"Wow…" the younger slayer breathed.

"No kidding." Dante mumbled.

There was silence for a few minutes before Nero looked up. "You…had insurance for your phone…right?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

XD in case any of you are wondering, yes Dante did have insurance on his phone, after all I'm sure it would get destroyed by demons (other than Nero XD) a lot. This chapter actually didn't take me all that long! W00T! Plus it ended up being pretty long! I hope you enjoyed the alternate ending people! :3 Leave me a nice review please! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 11, 2009


	11. Chapter 11 Why is it called a 'cold'

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER 11

SerenaLoreley: I'm glad that you liked seme Nero :P and writing the alternate ending was really no problem. I also think that Zhee's idea is a good one that I plan to expand on in this chapter! ;) Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

~Vergilwillneverdie~: Yeah, you're right. Nero did say 'Christ Dante' in chapter seven XD I actually had to go back and check apparently you know my chapters better than I do XD Anyway, the phone had to die…it was interrupting them! XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Yoshikuni3: Yeah Nero is portrayed as being extremely feminine in a lot of fics and I hope that you saying that means that I'm not making him too feminine XD I try not to make him like that so I hope that it comes across. Yeah. I've been updating pretty quickly recently, probably for lack of other things to do though I will be going back to work next week so my updates will probably slow down a bit…well thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Zhee: Yep seme Nero and uke Dante XD glad you liked the chapter! Oh and I also want to thank you for the idea for this chapter! It's greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I don't have much of a commentary for this chapter. It was just something fun I whipped up in an hour or so. I don't own any of the characters they belong to Capcom! Without further ado here's chapter 11 of Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dante glanced up from his magazine to look at the clock. It was nearing 1 PM and Nero still wasn't awake? He'd heard some sound from the kid's bedroom earlier, but nothing seemingly out of the ordinary. He'd stayed in his own room last night rather than Dante's saying that he felt a bit off.

Maybe something was wrong with him? The worry had been chewing at him all night. He had to find out. He set his magazine on the desk and made his way slowly upstairs. He stopped at Nero's door and lightly rapped his knuckles against the wood.

"Hey kid? You all right?" he called getting a muffled groan in reply. He figured that was permission enough to enter. When he did he was a bit shocked. Nero was in bed wrapped in all the blankets available and still shivering, his cheeks were flushed and eyes were cloudy. Dante rushed to him immediately. "Kid! What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine Dante…" he coughed and sniffed. "I just have a cold." he mumbled hoarsely. The elder hunter placed his hand on Nero's forehead. It was hot to the touch.

"You're burning up."

"It's called a fever old man."

"Well, what do I do?"

"Nothin' Dante." he coughed again. "Just leave me alone." he grumbled burying his face in his blankets, not wanting Dante to see him being so weak. "I'll be fine. I just need to sleep it off."

Dante frowned. He'd never encountered a 'cold' before. And if it was a 'cold' why was Nero so hot? He had to find out more about this, but he didn't want to bother the kid so he left as he was told and picked up the phone, dialing a number and waiting.

"What?" snapped a brisk, female voice.

"Lady? Hey I have a question."

A sigh. "All right. What?"

"What's a 'cold?'" he asked.

"It's a virus." she said in a dismissive tone. "Person gets a fever, sore throat and sniffles for a day or two."

"Well…Nero has one…what am I suppose to do?" he asked cluelessly.

"Oh, right. You've never had a cold. I wonder how Nero caught one…" she mumbled absently. "Well…write this down."

The devil hunter picked up a pad and pen. "Shoot."

"You should go to the store and get tissues and some cold medicine, just to see if it has any effect on his symptoms. Orange juice and chicken noodle soup. Don't feed him pizza that greasy crap will just make it worse."

"No pizza?"

"No pizza."

"But pizza cures all!" he stated.

"No Dante. You can claim that pizza cures all, but I'm pretty sure that's your demonic lineage and not the pizza. I'm serious though Dante. Nero is gonna be down and out for a few days so try to be nice to him and buy that stuff I told you. And make sure he gets plenty of rest. No demon hunting until he's better."

"All right, all right. Thanks Lady." he said.

"No problem. I'll just put it on your tab." she laughed. "Later!" she finished, hanging up.

Dante sighed ripping the piece of paper off of the pad and grabbing his red leather jacket before heading out the door. His little shopping trip shouldn't take that long, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante didn't have any trouble getting the tissues, orange juice or the chicken noodle soup. No, the problem came when he got to the drug aisle and was staring blankly at all of the different brands and remedies available.

"What do these do?" he whispered not daring to pick any of the cartons up for fear they would melt off his flesh or something. He'd never really had a need for any kind of medication other than some aspirin now and then. So instead of figuring out what type would help Nero, he just started dropping a box of every brand of medicine available into his shopping cart. One of them had to help the kid right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later…_

Dante headed back to Devil May Cry with three bags full of supplies and headed up to Nero's room. The younger hunter looked up from his comatose like state and saw him.

"…What are you doing?" he mumbled.

"I brought you medicine." he stated.

"Oh, great." he said, smiling slightly as the elder hunter came over placing the bags beside the bed and sitting down. Nero reached into one of them and removed a small box that said 'Midol.' "Dante…why did you buy Midol?" he grumbled.

"Umm...depends. What's that for?"

"Chicks on their period."

"Oh…Guess I'll give that to Lady." he mumbled absently.

Nero laughed roughly. "I gotta be there when you do that." He reached in and pulled out something else. "This is a box of heating pads."

"What's that for?"

"Sore muscles."

"Jackpot!" the elder laughed, making Nero crack a smirk as well.

"Why did you buy all this stuff Dante?" he pulled out something else. "Dramamine is for motion sickness. Alka-Seltzer doesn't help. Here we go…good old DayQuil and NiQuil."

"So that stuff works?" Dante asked pointing at the two bottles containing orange and green liquid.

"Yeah. NiQuil knocks you on your ass though." he mumbled, breaking the seal on the DayQuil, placing the measuring cup on the nightstand, and starting to pour in the medicine. "You've never been sick before have you?" he asked, sniffing again.

Dante produced the tissues. "No. But I was born part devil." (1)

"Yeah, maybe that's why." he agreed, setting the bottle down and quickly drinking the orange medicine, making a face. "Oh man that tastes awful."

"Yeah. It smells pretty bad." he said, handing Nero the orange juice, he made a face, but took the top of and took a few gulps before coughing again.

"Well, at least it should keep me from coughing so bad." he grumbled.

"You hungry?" Dante wondered, holding up a can of condensed soup.

"Actually, yeah. And you're going to make soup?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Lady said that you shouldn't eat pizza."

Nero cracked up laughing, so hard he got a coughing fit. "It takes me being sick for you to eat something other than pizza?" he wheezed.

"Nah, I'm still gonna eat pizza but I'll make you some soup." he said ruffling the younger's already mussed hair, and heading for the door.

"Hey Dante?" Nero called out, making Dante pause to glance back. "Thanks…for doing all this."

"It's not a problem kid." he stated closing the door to the room when he walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One Week Later…_

"Dante?" Nero asked opening the door to the elder hunter's room. "It's noon. You should get up."

"I dunno. I feel kinda weird kid." he mumbled, hoarsely.

"Oh crap, did you catch my cold?" he asked walking over and placing his wrist to Dante's forehead, gasping when the elder grabbed him and dragged him into bed.

"Dante." he complained trying to get free. "What are you doing?"

"Messing with you." he grinned.

Nero finally got his wrist up against Dante's forehead. "You're not sick." he said plainly.

"Nope." he replied pecking his lips.

"You are such a hellion." he grumbled.

"Yeah, but you love me." he said playfully.

"Yeah. I guess I do." he sighed. "Come on then, we've got work to do. I just got a call. Let's get going." he stated, fighting his way out of bed.

"Damn phone." Dante mumbled.

"I know. Ruins all your fun huh? That's the price of running your own business. Come on." Nero beckoned again heading out of the elder slayer's room and disappearing downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1): I'm under the impression that Nero wasn't born with the devil bringer, that he got it some other way, let me know if I'm wrong please!

Wow. I wrote two chapters in two days. That's pretty good for me ;) This chapter was just kinda funny but it was fun to write. And always remember that I want to make you guys happy so any suggestions of things you'd like to see I will gladly take it into account. Well, leave me a review please! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 12, 2009


	12. Chapter 12 Snake

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER 12

Kyotoxo1: I'm glad you enjoyed the bit of humor I like adding that in every once in awhile amongst the lemons XD And thanks for letting me know about Nero's arm. Much appreciated! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I figured if Dante had never been sick before that he wouldn't know what kind of medicine to buy. Okay, and thanks for getting back to me about Nero's devil bringer. Much appreciated. ;) Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Zhee: The reason I chose Nero as the one to get sick was because I figured that Dante couldn't XD And really thanks for the suggestion again! Yeah, Lady seems like a smart chick, and besides that she's really the only human in the game that Dante could ask for help. Thanks a lot for the review! *gives cookies*

~Vergilwillneverdie~: Yeah thinking about him with all that medicine cracked me up too XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Renji-Fanboy: Thanks for the info about Nero's arm! I thought the last chapter was really cutesy too :P As for Dante giving Lady the Midol that might be interesting as a small snippet in one of the chapters. And YAY! Thanks for the cookies! *nom nom* Thanks for the review too! *gives cookies*

Lil' Miss Spookiness: Yep, a cold is pretty much a walking contradiction! XD And it's okay, I think everyone is a little crazy, including me 8D My exams were last week, so I wish you the best of luck with them! I hope you live long enough to read this chapter! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Devil May Cry." Nero answered the phone groaning mentally at how much he sounded like a receptionist. "Okay. Location?" He paused listening for a moment. "Where is the thing at?" he clarified with a roll of his eyes. He scribbled quickly on a pad of paper. "All right. We'll send someone right away." he promised before hanging up.

"Where's the fire kid?" Dante asked with a stretch and a sleepy eye rub.

"Fifth and main." he said. "Let's go."

"What is it?" the elder slayer asked.

"Dunno. Guy said it was a snake thing."

"Huh. Great." he said picking up Rebellion placing Ebony and Ivory in their holsters looking up to see Nero taking off out the door. "Hey!" he protested, running out after him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two arrived near fifth and main to find a large reptile like creature, it had blue scales covering the body with white spikes protruding from it's back. It had bright green eyes and large needle-like teeth. It had no arms or legs just a long serpentine body. It spotted the two half-demons and roared at them, flicking it's tail forward to crush them. (1) Dante and Nero quickly dodged out of the way. The elder slayer pulled his trusty firearms shooting at the creature's face as Nero drew Red Queen slicing at the tail that had tried to crush them.

"Not working!" the kid shouted.

"Not working!" Dante agreed.

"Switching!" Nero informed. The two had to constantly communicate or they would end up shooting or slicing each other's body parts off. The younger hunter jumped onto the snake's body running up revving Red Queen as Dante stopped his rapid fire assault. The elder slayer pulled out Rebellion trying to find a different place to check for weakness.

Nero made it up the creature's neck and slashed at it's face.

"Watch it kid!" Dante shouted as the snake snapped towards the younger hunter. Nero quickly dodged out of the way grabbing onto some of the creature's spikes with his devil bringer.

Dante was so distracted with making sure Nero was okay he got hit with the creature's tail as it reached up and grabbed the younger slayer wrapping around him like a boa constrictor.

"Nero!" Dante gasped as the kid accidentally dropped Red Queen. He couldn't reach Blue Rose with the snake wrapped around him, and he couldn't breathe as the snake started crushing him.

The kid cried in pain as he heard his ribcage crackle under the pressure and he fought back the only way he could. He dug his devil bringer in and dragged it against the grain of the scales pulling them up and revealing the bleeding muscle beneath. The creature screamed and threw the young slayer onto the ground, who clenched his teeth around his scream his human arm wrapping around his chest, struggling to breathe, it _hurt_ so much!

"Hang in there kid!" Dante shouted, getting a weak nod in response. Dante spotted the bloody gash that Nero's claws had caused. He leapt up to it. He didn't have time to fuck around, Nero was hurt. He slammed Rebellion into the wound making the creature shriek as it flailed and snapped at the more experienced hunter. Dante used his devil trigger and grabbed the hilt of his sword tightly, pulling against the grain of the scales pulling them up and off as he injured the creature's insides making his way up to the head as quickly as possible.

The snake hissed and shrieked, trying to buck Dante off. Nero looked up from his position on the ground and pulled out Blue Rose, glaring at the monster taking careful aim and firing making a large green eye explode with red distracting it from killing Dante as he made his way up to cleave it's head in two.

Seeing Dante alive and well and the monster dead, Nero turned to himself discovering that a portion of his ribcage was acting…wrong. When he breathed in, that part of his chest would push in instead of out causing him extreme teeth gritting pain.(2)

He heard the elder slayer's boots on the road running to him and kneeling beside.

"What's broke?" he asked.

"Ribs." he hissed. "It's bad Dante. Real bad-it hurts." he managed to get out without his voice cracking.

"All right. Hold on kid, okay?" he said, carefully turning Nero onto his back, the younger hissing a bit at the movement. "Damn." he mumbled, seeing the detached part of the kid's ribcage. "This is going to take more medical know-how than I have Nero. I'm sorry, this is gonna hurt, but I gotta take you somewhere." he said, sliding his hands under Nero's back and behind his knees.

The younger slayer's left hand clenched at the back of Dante's red trench coat. "Christ! Ugh, Dante. What is it?" he managed.

"Looks like part of your ribcage got detached. Just hold on okay? Try not to talk too much." he advised moving at a quick walk since running would cause the younger more pain.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"A girl I know. I'll explain more later, okay?" he said. Nero nodded obediently and tried to focus on breathing correctly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short walk, which was an eternity for poor Nero they arrived at a small unmarked building. By that point he'd run out of will to care, he just wanted the pain to stop.

"Dorri!" Dante shouted, followed by some movement in the building and a woman answering the door. She had dark blue hair in a pony tail as well as hot pink eyes, she quickly backed up allowing Dante to take Nero inside. (3) She quickly motioned to a sterile looking table and Dante placed him on it.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"His name is Nero. We got in a fight with a snake-"

"And lost?" she inquired looking over the younger slayer.

"Actually-no." Nero managed to mumble.

"Well that's good news. I'm assuming you were crushed by the snake." she said.

"How'd ya guess?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't talk." the woman mumbled. "Focus on breathing. You need oxygen." she said, looking around the clean space until she located what she wanted and walked toward it.

Nero opened his mouth to speak and Dante shot him a warning look. "You heard the lady." Nero closed his mouth and ground his teeth until a mask was placed over his nose and mouth giving 100% oxygen.

"Okay Dante. I have some work to do that you may not like seeing You should probably wait in the back."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Demon healing is one hundred times faster than a human's. Therefore setting the bones back in place for a few minutes will be enough to heal them back in place enough that they'll heal correctly. As for how I'm going to do it…I'll give Nero a lot of anesthesia and he won't be able to tell either."

The younger slayer looked slightly alarmed by this, but Dante merely chuckled. "All right Dorri, you know I trust you." he leaned down placing a light kiss to Nero's forehead. "You're in good hands kid. I promise."

The younger looked up through pain clouded eyes and nodded slightly. Dante turned and walked out, certain he never wanted to see the kid in so much pain ever again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an excruciating forty-five minutes for Dante, Dorri appeared with a slight smile on her face.

"Come on in Dante. He's fine."

The elder slayer didn't have to be told twice and quickly got up, walking past the doctor into the other room. Nero was laying peacefully on a bed, naked from the waist up bruises dotting his skin and a bit of dried blood sticking in places.

"Nero?"

The younger slayer looked up, the cocky light back in his eyes. "You have quite a bit of explaining to do old man." he stated.

"Yeah. I guess so." he grinned back.

"Hey? Am I allowed to go?" he asked.

"Sure. There was no damage to your lungs so you should be fine, just remember to take it easy for a few days." she smiled, handing Nero his zip up hoodie and jacket. The younger slayer took them and got dressed before hopping off the table strolling towards the door with Dante at his side.

"So, you going to tell me what's up with the chick?" he asked, as they started down the street.

"I saved her a few years back from some demons who attacked her and her family. She harbors some hatred for them since then. She wanted to repay me somehow since she didn't have much money at the time. She was in medical school I think. So she started examining demons and their abilities."

"Like Agnus?" Nero inquired. Dante shook his head.

"Nah, not like that. She wanted to find their weaknesses, and like I said, abilities to better help me if I ever got in a jam. Never really needed her until now, but I keep tabs on her."

"Guess it's a good thing. What would have happened if she hadn't been around?" he asked.

"…I guess you'd be popping Tylenol like crazy and waiting until your ribs healed together again."

Nero winced.

"Yeah, I figured that this was the preferable option. I didn't want you in pain like that."

"Has that ever happened to you?" the young slayer wondered.

"That?" he motioned to his ribcage. "No. Broken and fractured but not like that." he stated.

"Good." Dante tilted his head in curiosity and Nero smiled slightly. "I wouldn't want you in pain like that either."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1): This is a creature that I made up. I'm pretty sure that it's not in any DMC game just so you're aware.

(2) What Nero has is called Flail Chest. Here's a description: Flail chest is the most common serious injury to the ribs. It occurs when three or more ribs are broken in at least two places, front and back. This will only happen if there has been a great deal of blunt force. The key sign of flail chest is 'paradoxical movement', which means the natural movement of the ribcage during breathing is in reverse; for example, the injured area of ribcage sinks in when the person inhales instead of lifting outwards.

If you want more on that all you have to do is google it. ;)

(3) Dorri is my character. I made her up and she belongs to me. She's a doctor in some of my stories and I needed someone to take care of Nero. I usually don't like to use OCs but did you want Nero to suffer!? O.o Anyway, I know I got pretty in depth with her, but I want you guys to know that she's not going to become a main character or anything I just needed to explain her away a bit. Hope she wasn't too annoying.

WOOT! I've finally made it to 2,000 words in one chapter! XD Also this was a kinda action-y mushy, suspense chapter. It's a bit different than the light stuff I've been doing, so I hope you guys still liked it! Also, about Dorri. If you didn't like her, don't worry, she'll probably never have another chance to appear. I only brought her in because there was no DMC universe character readily available to fill that role. Please let me know what you think! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 14, 2009


	13. Chapter 13 Closing Time

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER 13

The Mysterious One1: Glad you liked chapter 11 XD I thought it was a pretty humorous chapter myself ;) Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Yoshikuni3: You know, I had my boyfriend read this chapter and he said it could be more than a one-shot too, how odd is that? XD Anyway, I will consider it, but if it does become more than a one-shot then I will post it as a different story on its own. And I'm glad you didn't think Dorri was too involved that was definitely what I was aiming for! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Lil' Miss Spookiness: I hope you're still alive after your exams! And I'm glad there were never any giant snakes in DMC either XD I really just kinda needed something to crush Nero. Sorry Nero. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I like chapters like that sometimes too, where someone gets hurt, it's a nice touch of drama I think. And I'm so happy that Dorri went over so well, but I don't really foresee Dante or Nero getting hurt very badly again, so I don't think she'll be necessary. Thanks for the chocolates! *noms* and thank you for the review! *gives cookies*

~Vergilwillneverdie~: No, it's not Echidna I've seen that one before, she's green and flies and has a face that can talk XD My snake monster wasn't based on her but I suppose it would sound a little like that. I'm glad you like Dorri :3 and I don't want to see how she fixed Nero either, but I know how she did it. Yuck. XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Zhee: No, it's not Echidna, she's green and flies and she can speak, my monster I think was lower ranking than her, it was blue, stuck on the ground and did not have the power of speech XD I think that all relationships have to have the good fluff of love on the inside that's why not all my chapters are smut fests XD I like having the humorous, romantic stuff once in awhile. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Kyoyoco1: Yeah, I like the touch of suspense too :P and I always do as much research as I can before I write something ;) And here's some more of Dante being sweet to Nero! :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Uchiha-shikon: Yeah, I like to do a little of everything that is the joy of writing one-shots :3 I've worked for a very long time to get to this point of writing skill and I still have some need to improve I suppose. I will also see what I can do with getting Dante and Nero on a date in the next chapter ;) Thanks for the review and the suggestion! *gives cookies*

Mithral Rose: I'm glad you were eager to read more of my story and it's okay if you don't want to review every chapter XD I'm glad that you liked Dorri too. I was kind of worried about using an OC actually. :) I have lots of cookies because I love all of you guys! *points at truck full of cookie dough.* Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Wow, I'm glad that Dorri went over so well with everyone! I still don't think she'll be coming back, but I'm glad that you guys were okay with her! :3

I'm sorry this chapter took such a very long time! I usually write these things all at once in a morning or an afternoon to myself, but I just got back my job at McDonalds and I've been seeing my friends a lot since it's summer so I haven't had much time to work on this! I hope you enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a long day for once at Devil May Cry. Dante had been called out on three missions, Nero and Trish getting two each. Finally things seemed to have calmed down. Dante entered the shop, looking around.

"Welcome back." Nero sighed. He was laying on his back on the desk his feet propped up on the arms of Dante's chair his devil arm was laying over his stomach, human hand buried in his hair, as he looked at Dante upside down.

"Hey." the elder slayer grunted, blinking at the kid. He flicked off the light switch to the neon light outside, and closing the blinds before walking forward.

"What are you doing?" Nero asked curiously.

"Closing down for the night."

The younger turned on one side. "Really? I thought that you never closed."

"Do after a day like this. None of us are up to it right now." he stated.

"Got that right." Nero mumbled, rolling back onto his back and closing his eyes. Dante lightly chuckled leaning down to lightly kiss the younger man's lips. Nero kissed back tiredly, their kiss languid and slow a rarity for the two hunters who normally couldn't wait to tear each other's clothes off as fast as they possibly could. Today was a day they needed a wind down from fighting for their lives all afternoon.

Nero's hands came up slowly, gliding up the elder's muscled chest and wrapping around his neck his human hand tangling in silver hair. Dante's hands slowly unzipped Nero's hoodie his hands gliding over bruised skin.

"You really had a rough day." he murmured, leaning to press light kisses to the tender spots.

"Yeah." the kid agreed, reaching out to unclasp some of the buckles that covered the older hunter, pushing his crimson jacket to the floor while he was at it. He finally got past the buckles and was starting to unzip Dante's shirt, before said hunter caught his hand lifting it to his lips and laying a kiss on his palm. Nero lightly laughed and pulled Dante down to capture his lips with his own and continuing his quest to get the older hunter out of his clothes, stripping him out of his shirt before Dante's arm slipped under him lifting him slightly to get him out of his own shirt and jacket.

"Bedroom?" Dante asked with a tilt of his head.

"Nah."

The older hunter blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Sure. I usually don't like to do it here, but the shop is closed and Trish is asleep and even if she's not she'll know it's in her best interests to stay there." the younger smirked.

"I like the way you think." he said.

"One of us has to." Nero countered playfully.

"Ouch." Dante chuckled, moving to kiss him again, pulling their hips together just enough to cause their eyelids to flutter at the contact.

Nero purred. "More." he managed breathily slightly arching his back. Dante obliged his request grinding against him painfully slow their aching muscles not protesting loudly enough to make them stop. Soon they ceased to protest at all as breathy pants and growls erupted from the two half-devils.

Nero impatiently fumbled for the buckle of Dante's pants wanting the skin on skin contact right _now._ The elder hunter gently stopped him, Nero's frosty eyes glanced up in confusion.

"I got it." he breathed, clicking his buckle open easily.

The younger slayer nodded in understanding unbuckling his own belt, and starting on his pants. The kid bit his lip and tilted his head back as his hand ghosted over his hardening length as he unzipped. He kicked off his boots and shimmied out of his jeans.

Dante unfastened his pants just enough to free his aching erection. Nero dragged the older hunter down to kiss him again. He held his demonic arm out the illusion of it opening the top drawer of the desk and reaching inside, feeling around as their tongues battled. The younger's claws paused feeling something velvety under his fingertips and wondering what it was. This caused Dante to pull back to find the source of his distraction. He quickly placed his hand on Nero's wrist breaking the ghostly apparition.

"I got it." he repeated, grabbing the lube that Nero had been looking for out of the drawer and closing it. The kid opened his mouth to ask something, but Dante's hand wrapped around him, making a moan escape instead as he was slowly stroked.

"Ah…Dante…" he breathed. The elder half-devil smirked, carefully coating his own length.

"Ready Nero?" he questioned. The younger slayer nodded, licking his lips as he moved his legs apart allowing Dante to begin penetrating him. He bit his bottom lip and tried not to writhe at the pain, his devil arm grabbing the edge of the desk. Dante peppered kisses and nips to his throat his hand still stroking to reduce some of the pain.

After the first few agonizing moments of torture it started to abate as Nero relaxed into the other sensations that his lover was giving him, small sighs leaving his mouth. Dante breathed harshly as well as he started to move. He brushed the spot that gave Nero pleasure making him moan weakly. Dante's groan met his as the younger tightened around him.

Dante ran a hand through the kid's silver hair and leaned down to capture his lips in a tender kiss as their bodies worked in a lusty rhythm, the older hunter thrusting and Nero arching off the desk to coax him faster.

"Mm-Dante." he growled nipping his lover's lower lip between kisses.

"Ah…Oh yea Nero." he rumbled, the speed of his movements increasing and causing the creak the desk gave to be covered by the groans coming from Nero which were steadily increasing in volume.

Nero writhed under the slightly more dominant male, Dante could always turn him into a mewling wreck for some reason, though he was always rather proud of himself when he could cause the elder hunter to gasp and moan. The younger slayer could feel the fire building in his belly and knew he wasn't going to last much longer with Dante assaulting all of his senses.

"D-Dante-Ah! I-" he gasped.

"I know." he growled lustily in return, the sound of his voice causing Nero to throw his head back, and give a cry of pleasure as he came between them. Dante snarled loudly as the younger hunter clamped down around him thrusting a few more times before reaching his own completion and falling back into the desk chair to catch his breath.

Nero laid back and closed his eyes, still panting, until he heard Dante open the desk drawer and that velvety…thing slid under his claws. He blinked and sat up on his elbows, picking up the velvet box before glancing up at Dante who looked as calm as ever. The younger hunter felt his heart rate pick up as he flipped the box open with his thumb revealing a metallic ring. He looked at the older hunter again.

"Dante…?"

He smirked. "Well? Are you going to put it on?"

Nero rubbed his nose and pulled out the ring, finding that on the inside of it was etched a blue rose. That made him crack a smile, before he slid it on.

"So…Dante…what does this mean?" he asked.

"Whatever you want it to, kid. I just wanted to let you know that you mean a lot to me, and I'll do what it takes to keep you mine and only mine." he said cupping the younger's chin and giving him a peck on the lips. Nero lightly chuckled.

"You never had to worry about that in the first place, old man." he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

YAY! I actually like the way that this chapter worked out. XD I never really expected this to happen! Again I'm sorry for the super late update, but it hopefully won't become the norm. I worked 37 hours this week! I didn't have time to think! But hopefully they'll get me down to about 25 hours and I'll have time to work on this more. Thanks for reading! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 28, 2009


	14. Chapter 14 Date

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER 14

Lil' Miss Spookiness: I'm glad you survived your exams! XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Yoshikuni3: Thanks for the encouragement! I don't actually know how much I'll have updated before you're back on, so here's one chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Paijo: I don't know if I will add mpreg, but it's always a thought XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Zhee: I took so long because I was working a lot at my job recently so I haven't been able to write as much. I'm not really sure how Trish feels about it, but I would have to think that she wouldn't care all that much since it doesn't affect her XD Besides I haven't played the first game so I don't actually know much about her. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Kyotoxo1: A _bit_ of smut!? XDD Thanks a lot for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I'm not sure if I'll do a wedding or not, but it might be fun XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Mithral Rose: Yeah, I had a few more errors because I didn't read it over like six times before I posted it like I usually do because I've been so busy. And I'm glad I can keep you guys on your toes with unexpected things XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

~Vergilwillneverdie~: I'm glad that you liked the end! :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

This is another one of those funny little chapters, I hope you guys enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dante and Nero were lazing about the shop as was their wont when Nero spoke up from where he was cleaning Blue Rose.

"Hey Dante?" he started.

"Yeah kid?" the elder murmured, taking a swig of beer and looking over.

Nero glared at being called a kid for the bazillionth time, before deciding to ignore it. "You promised after last night that we could do whatever I wanted today." he said.

"Yep, I guess I did." he agreed.

"So I know what I want to do."

"Lay it on me." he stated, Nero capturing his full attention. The younger smirked.

"But it's a secret. You're not allowed to know until we get there." he stated.

Dante frowned, his interest piqued. "All right then. How are we getting there?"

"Motorcycle, and you have to keep your eyes closed."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll just have to come up with a suitable punishment." he chuckled twirling Blue Rose around his finger and shoving it into the holster. "And I know what you're thinking and it _won't_ be the pleasurable kind of punishment. More like…'Shoot you in the foot' punishment."

Dante made a face, obviously not pleased by this revelation.

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"Right now." he answered, standing up from his perch on the couch a grin spread over his face.

The two left the shop and got on the motorcycle, Nero driving since Dante couldn't very well do it when he had to keep his eyes hidden, and keep them closed is what he did. He definitely didn't want to incur Nero's wrath, the last time he'd done that he'd been denied sex for a month!

When the bike stopped Dante started to open his eyes, only to find Nero's hand covering them now.

"Not yet. Be patient Dante." he said and the elder hunter could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay, okay."

"No peeking. I'll help you." he said, taking Dante's hands and guiding the way to…wherever they were going. Dante didn't mind allowing Nero to guide him since he trusted the kid with his life in battle every other day he figured that this would be fine and he wasn't going to be dragged into the open mouth of a volcano or anything.

But beyond that Dante was curious…so he kicked his olfactory system into gear inhaling the scent of garlic, cheese and vegetable oil that made his mouth water. 'Pizza!' screamed his brain as he was lead further into the building. _'But why would Nero drag me to a pizza joint and make such a big deal out of it?'_ he wondered to himself.

The younger hunter stopped carefully. "Okay Dante, you can open your eyes now."

The older slayer did just that and looked around at the kitchen before them, smelling of pizza. He tilted his head with a frown, confused.

Nero chuckled. "Well, I figured since you're so good at eating pizza that maybe it's about time you learned how to make one."

"We're making pizza!?" he exclaimed his eyes lighting up with a childish glee that made Nero laugh.

"Hells yes we're making pizza. Totally from scratch, no canned sauce or store bought dough packages, this is gonna be an authentic Italian pizza." Nero smiled indulgently, knowing Dante's love for pizza and perhaps hoping by doing this he could get the elder to cook and lower their tab with Pizza1, not to mention it was a good way to spend time with Dante...where they could actually speak coherent sentences to each other. Sure, fighting demons and having sex was fun but it wasn't very good in the 'communication' department aside from the occasional 'watch it!' and 'more.'

"So how did you find this place?"

"I pulled a few strings, called in some favors. A paycheck or two I probably never would have seen anyway, and this is so much better." he stated. "So, let's get started on the dough, yeah?"

Dante grinned and nodded. The two hunters fussed a bit over mixing the ingredients.

"Dante!" Nero laughed as the elder hunter flicked his floured fingers towards the younger man a small poof of white hitting him. He scooped up some flour near him and threw it at Dante causing a powdery white splotch to form on his shoulder and some ending up on his cheek. The older slayer retaliated and started throwing flour back, Nero responding in kind until their hair wasn't the only thing that was white.

Once they finished their mini-war, neither one really declared the winner, they got the dough fully mixed and not too sticky.

Nero picked up the recipe card, and read aloud. "Let rise up to one hour at room temperature."

"Guess we have time to get cleaned up then." Dante chuckled, before sneezing, a cloud of white floating up around him, causing the younger hunter to laugh.

"Yeah. Come on." he chuckled heading to a door across the room and opening it revealing a half-bath. The two cleaned up their hands and exposed arms since they had since taken off their jackets around the heating ovens. Once their hands were clean Dante reached up with wet fingers and bushed his palm over Nero's cheek leaving a trail of visible flesh in his wake.

He lightly laughed. "We are really dirty."

"Yeah, but it's fun" Nero replied. "And it'll be even more fun soon." he said with a smirk, reaching up and returning the favor of wiping flour off of the elder hunter. He swiped his thumb over Dante's lips before pressing his mouth to them, kissing passionately their tongues intertwining. After a moment they pulled away.

"Come on. We have to make the sauce yet." Nero murmured, moving away and walking back into the kitchen, Dante on his heels.

Dante and Nero mixed up the sauce from tomatoes, oil, salt and chives before the dough was ready to be flattened out.

"Okay, this should be the fun part." Nero smirked, starting to flatten out his pile of pizza dough, Dante followed suit until it was about an inch thick. "Now you have to pull out the edges." he explained pinching the dough about a half inch from the edge and pulling a bit as he did so. Once they were finished with that Nero smirked.

"Now what?" the elder hunter coaxed him.

"Make a fist." he said, doing so with his right hand and picking up the dough with his left and placing it over his fist, Dante followed his instructions. "Then make a fist with your other hand and slip it next to your right." he said, doing just that. "Now just follow my lead."

Nero started to push his right hand away from him and pulled his left toward him, continuing this process for a short while. "And then quick up and out." he stated with a smirk as the dough flew off his hands and into the air with a graceful spin landing back on his fists. "Think you can get it Dante?"

"Yeah, doesn't look too hard." he said trying to toss the dough upward, only it flew upward…a bit too far, the elder hunter took a few quick steps back to try to catch it making it before it fell onto the floor an edge of it catching over Dante's nose. Nero laughed.

"Good start, at least you didn't drop it." he chuckled. "But try not to toss it that high."

"Yeah, I got that." he replied

The two practiced until the dough was stretched and then placed it onto pizza trays, and put them in the oven.

"So we bake those for about fifteen minutes and while we do that we should get the toppings ready." Nero stated.

The two prepped all kinds of ingredients, all but olives which Dante hated. Then took the crusts out of the oven and spread the sauce across it, before placing mushrooms, pepperoni and the other toppings on and finally chunks of mozzarella. They then popped the pizza back into the oven.

Nero looked over. "So? What do you think?"

"I think this is one of our better dates."

The younger slayer laughed. "Only because we're alone and making your favorite food, and not in a bar."

"But you're so cute when you're drunk!" Dante teased, his arms wrapping around Nero's middle.

"And only because it's easier for you to seduce me." he stated.

"…There's that."

Nero rolled his eyes and Dante kissed him lightly.

"Thanks for setting all this up."

"It wasn't a big deal…I just thought it would be something fun that might keep you from calling in pizza all the time."

Dante laughed. "Heh, I guess we'll figure that out once we try it."

"I guess we will." he smirked in return meeting the older hunter's lips. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other, kissing hard, their hands exploring. The two jumped when the buzzer for the oven went off.

"Suppose we should get that." Dante said disentangling himself.

"Yeah," the younger agreed.

They pulled the pizzas out of the oven and cut it into pieces. Each of the hunters took a slice and lightly tapped them together before taking a bite.

"Hmm, what do you think?" Nero asked pleasantly.

"I think that you're going to be making pizza more often."

Nero barked a laugh. "Not on your life."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This chapter ended up really long! XD I made it to 2,000 words! I'm so happy I could cry! ;v; I had to learn how to make a real pizza to write this chapter XD but it's fine because I think it turned out pretty good ;) Hope you guys all liked it and that this will probably be the space between my chapters now and hopefully I can keep up ideas for these one-shots. Please review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth June 6, 2009


	15. Chapter 15 Nero Has Fangs

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER 15

SirenaLoreley: I know, it's amazing that I can get through a whole chapter without any smut nowadays XD You want pizza instead of cookies this chapter? :P Thanks for the review! *hands pizza*

Yoshikuni3: Oh I hate it when you type a lot and then the internet craps out on you! That sucks! Anyway I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And I hope that your exams went well! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

LawlietsDarkAngel: I thought the chapter was pretty cute myself :P Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Morbid Butterfly wings: I'm glad you took the time to review I just hope you don't get caught while you're at school XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Koreto-chan: I'm glad I could convert you to the DantexNero side Muahahaha! XD I'm just kidding, I'm very glad you like the story though! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Mai the cool: I think they're adorable too :P Glad you liked! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Zhee: Yeah, I suppose Nero would make a good wife, just don't tell him that! XD I hope that your exams went well! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

~Vergilwillneverdie~: I know I liked making Dante act a bit like the kid in the candy store, or the pizza shop to be more accurate XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Kyotoxo1: I know, I was tempted with the pizza sex, but I figured I should try to go one chapter every once in awhile where there's not smut XDD And what do you mean by 'the other DMC?' like the other games and the manga and stuff? Anyway, thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Yes I know Halloween is five months away and I don't care! XD I want to write a Halloween one-shot and damn it I will XD

Dante and Nero belong to Capcom and therefore I take no credit for them, nor do I make any money for writing this! So enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah, All Hallows Eve…one of the most horrible nights of the year. Dante hated it, every year he got tons of crank calls so his phone was ringing off the hook. This year Nero had apparently decided to spare him by disconnecting the office phone, hiding his cell phone and turning off the neon sign outside so no children would run up to the door begging for candy.

Yep, this year things seemed to be going fairly smoothly.

"Hey Dante." Nero called in a sultry voice. The older hunter opened his eyes and they almost dropped out of his skull. Nero stood at the bottom of the stairs, but what he was wearing was what caused the shock.

Nero was dressed up…and he was _**hot!**_ The younger man's hair was tousled and spiked, he was wearing tight black leather pants and boots. He had on his regular jacket but had on a black muscle shirt underneath that clung like a second skin and when he smirked Dante saw a flash of fang.

"Cat got your tongue old man?"

Dante opened and closed his mouth twice, before managing a breathless: "Where are you going?"

Nero lightly chuckled. "With that look on your face I don't think I'm going anywhere, but I heard that the nightlife on Halloween is pretty amazing, so I was going to check it out."

"Looking like that?" he asked with a smirk, his hungry eyes raking over the younger hunter again. "You look absolutely rapeable, I don't think I can let you go out like that."

"I don't know if you can keep me here old man…vampires aren't very submissive creatures." he pointed out, casually.

"Hmm…then maybe you need something different tonight." Dante said.

Nero felt a smirk curl his lips. "Perhaps I do."

The older hunter stood up from his desk and strode over to the 'vampire' laying a kiss to his lips. Nero quickly dominated their lip lock forcing his tongue into Dante's mouth, his arms wound around the other slayer and pulled him tightly against his body.

Dante was left breathless and turned on by his ferocity, finding himself wanting more as Nero pulled away. The younger hunter smirked and started trailing kisses down the older slayer's throat pulling back his lips for a quick nip at the skin, causing it to break and making Dante's breath hitch. The vampire licked up the trails of crimson creeping down his neck before moving to breathe in his ear.

"Go ahead upstairs…I'll meet you there." he purred, finishing by lightly caressing the shell of his ear with his tongue.

"Okay." Dante managed as Nero let him go. The elder hunter smirked as he headed upstairs wondering what else his little devil had come up with.

'_Like putty in my hands, just like the lady at the costume shop said.'_ the vampire thought wickedly. _'This is awesome!' _

Nero shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it laying on the couch and unbuckled his belt before heading up the stairs and into their room. Dante had done some preparation as well. His jacket was off as well as his boots all the buckles across his chest had been undone and his shirt half unzipped leaving part of his chest on display. The elder slayer's neck was still bleeding a little the scent of the blood caused both their eyes to dilate.

The younger slayer approached the bed, toeing off his boots as he did so before sliding over to straddle the other man's hips. He locked his gaze with Dante and reached forward sliding his hands under the fabric of Dante's shirt for a moment before reaching instead to the zipper and pulling it up. The elder seemed confused, but Nero's eyes told him to wait, as he started to peel the shirt up over Dante's head he pulled it to the elder's elbows before pushing Dante's arms behind him and pushing him onto his back. This effectively pinned him if he didn't want to tear his shirt apart. The elder blinked as he realized this.

"Oh…cute trick Nero." he mumbled, squirming to see if he could get free and finding that he could not. The younger hunter chuckled.

"Just lay back Dante. I'll take it from here." he promised, lightly closing his lips around the small wound he'd inflicted earlier and lapped up the remaining blood. The other shuttered. Nero's hands slipped down to the hem of his victim's pants and unbuckled and unzipped them, slipping one hand inside. Dante quietly moaned and bucked at the contact. Nero stroked him for a few seconds before removing his hand and opting to slip the elder's pants and underwear off instead. Once that was accomplished he started with his own clothing, slowly peeling off his shirt, revealing only an inch or two of skin to the other hunter at a time.

Dante growled. "You, are a tease."

"Haven't you ever heard that teasing makes the final pleasure that much better?" he grinned, getting his shirt off and leaning forward to leave a kiss on the elder's lips his hand brushing over his member in the process making the pinned man growl again.

Nero smirked before getting off his victim, making Dante frown. "You're not leaving me here like this are you?"

The younger laughed. "As funny as that would be, no." he replied, unzipping his pants and sliding them off, followed by his underwear. Dante breathed a sigh of relief. Nero climbed back over him. "Much better." he smirked before leaning forward to capture his victim's lips ferociously and ground their hips together. Both half-devils groaned into each other's mouths and their tongues intertwined.

Nero shifted, getting one of his knees between the older hunter's thighs, making him part them. The vampire broke their lip lock and reached over to grab some lube, spreading it over his fingers and grabbing Dante's erection with his demonic arm as he started to stretch him. The other half-devil ignoring the slight pain and trying to focus on the pleasure.

After a few minutes Nero deemed him ready and slicked up himself before starting to slowly push into the man below him, Dante took a slow breath trying to remain impassive. The vampire gave a few careful thrusts before finding Dante's sweet spot. Nero smirked to himself speeding up his movement and aiming to hit the bundle of nerves every time in order to make Dante moan.

The elder hunter writhed, still pinned by his own shirt. He groaned loudly as Nero's demonic hand wrapped around him and stroked him in rhythm to his own thrusts.

"Ah! Oh-Nero!" he gasped.

"Yeah-Dante…scream my name." Nero growled, leaning down to his neck and scraping his fangs against his skin.

"Nero!" he cried arching his back and his neck exposing it to the younger. The vampire growled possessively and bit at the flesh being shown to him, coppery blood splashing over his lips. Dante growled at the scent of it, then moaned again as Nero sucked on the wound.

Dante knew he was getting close as sparks danced before his eyes and his breathing became more ragged.

"Ah-AH NERO!" he called out as he toppled over the edge pearly white fluid splashing between their bodies.

Nero moaned as Dante's muscles clamped down around him and his own release screamed though him filling his lover with his seed. The younger slayer collapsed on top of his chest. The two laid still for a few moments trying to catch their breath before Dante shifted.

"Can you get this shirt off my arms now?" he asked.

"I'm actually…really surprised that held you. Why don't you just rip it and get it over with?" the younger breathed.

"Because I really like this shirt."

Nero laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ugh, my updates are just getting later and later I think I'm starting to run out of ideas for these XD Don't get me wrong, I love writing the couple…it's just I'm not really sure what other situations to put them in at the moment…so if anyone has any ideas that they would like to see I would be extremely grateful!

I'm actually glad I got this chapter finished today, and that was only because the water line broke in my town and no one has water so I probably won't have work tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! ;) Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth June 17, 2009


	16. Chapter 16 Succubus

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER 16

Yoshikuni3: It's okay if you don't have any ideas XD like I said, I'm running out of them myself. I am thinking about doing a longer fic though, but it might take me awhile. Thanks for the continued support! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I'm really glad you liked the chapter I personally love vampires too ;) very sexy! And makes for a very sexy dominant Nero ;) Thank you so much for your constant support! *gives cookies*

Koreto-chan: I'm glad you liked the chapter and I agree it should always be Halloween! Yes…Dante's shirt is very nice XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Zhee: Yes, we celebrate Halloween here in the states. It's probably my favorite holiday because I get to be someone totally different and I usually hang out with my friends all night, though we don't play truth or dare or anything. I'm sure that Dante had a much more exciting Halloween than I ever had XDD And Halloween is actually in October and it's June here now so it's like…five months from now XD I hope you didn't have to take more exams! Thanks for the review, and continuous support! *gives cookies*

Starlight-Ninja: Yes, I agree that chapter was very smexy XD Hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

I've recently updated my DA account. I don't do fanart, so there won't be any DantexNero stuff or anything. L unfortunately I'm not that good. But if you want to take a look the address is .com/, or if that doesn't show up just search for me under bitbyboth.

I do not own Devil May Cry's Dante or Nero they belong to Capcom…unfortunately XD I do however unfortunately own Vivika and Charlotte. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nero peered deeply into the copper depths of his drink, the liquor beginning to cloud his thoughts giving him a pleasant feeling in his belly. He looked over the dance floor where Dante was trying to get back to him. He lightly chuckled.

"Mind if I sit down?" asked a female voice near his ear. Nero glanced over at the pretty brunette who had spoken in his ear. In any other setting it would have been an invasion of personal space, but in the bar with all the noise it was perfectly acceptable.

"Eh…sure." he shrugged, turning back to look towards the floor where Dante had gotten sidetracked by some drunk trying to pick a fight. He could handle it.

"I've seen you here before." the woman stated. Was she still talking to him? "I'm Vivika"

"Nero. Well…yeah…this is Dante's favorite bar."

"Oh, a boy's night out kind of thing?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, it gets us out of the shop at least." he replied, frowning now that Dante had been stopped by a pretty blonde girl.

"Shop? So you two work together?"

"Mm-hmm." he nodded, spinning the ring Dante gave him on his left hand. Usually the piece of jewelry was a symbol of commitment and people would leave him alone, but Vivika didn't seem bothered by it, and that bothered _him._

"…So where do you work?" she prompted.

"Devil May Cry."

"That place downtown?"

"Yeah."

"What do you do there? I've always wondered about it."

"…Different jobs, trust me, if you need Devil May Cry you'll know." he smirked.

"Oh yeah? And how will I…'know?'" she asked tossing her dark hair over one shoulder.

"…You just will." he replied watching Dante as he followed the blonde off somewhere. Nero scowled and jumped slightly when the girl's tongue flicked over his ear.

"I think I need Devil May Cry." she chuckled.

He quickly looked over to Dante who was casting him a subtle glance. What was he doing? He growled as they headed for the back room.

"No, I can't." he said, setting his drink down and standing, the girl caught his arm with more strength than Nero could have imagined that she possessed.

"Stay…she doesn't have to know."

"She…?" He looked down at the ring again. "I'm sorry, but really…no." he repeated. The half-demon gasped as he was roughly pulled back into his chair.

"Stay or I'll kill everyone in this bar." she hissed in his ear. Now that Nero focused on it he realized that his arm was glowing brightly signaling that a demon was near. How could he have been so stupid?! Dante had even been trying to warn him with subtle signals but he hadn't been paying attention!

He decided to play it cool for now and pretend the woman didn't rattle him.

"You've got quite an arm there miss. I'm sure I could do you one better though." he smirked, leaning back in his chair. "So what it is you want 'Vivika?'" he asked.

"You are strong…" she said with hungry eyes.

"I see. You're a succubus. Your friend as well I'm assuming." he said, damning the fact that he hadn't brought Blue Rose or Red Queen before remembering that Dante had no weapons at all and he had followed that other girl into the back room. Succubi were typically women demons who had sex with men in order to gain power from them to remain alive.

"You catch on quickly." she smirked.

"So…what? You're just going to seduce me here in the middle of the bar? At least your friend had some class."

A scowl wrinkled Vivika's pretty features and she grabbed Nero's available hand pulling him to his feet before returning her pleasant mask.

"Some men like that kind of thing."

"And most women don't." he said doubtfully.

"I can be anything you want Nero." she said in his ear leading him gently through the bar so that she didn't draw attention. Nero realized that he seriously needed to get his arm out of the sling or he was going to be screwed…possibly literally. Dante had dealt with this kind of demon before, but he hadn't and he wasn't really sure what they could do…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante easily followed along after the blonde, Charlotte. He'd pegged her as a succubus the moment he saw her. He'd been sort of investigating it…without telling Nero. What he hadn't expected was there to be another one who came after his companion. Not his best move. And now the kid was on his own with that girl with no clue how to handle her. He had to take care of Charlotte, and fast.

"So, where we headed to babe?" he asked.

"My room of course. That nice man who owns this place gave it to me and my sister." she answered in a flirtatious tone.

"How nice of him." he stated as they arrived and the girl opened the door leading the way inside. Dante looked around and whistled. "Nice place too."

Without warning the devil slayer whipped his hands under his coat where he was hiding Ebony and Ivory and pressed them into Charlotte's stomach. The girl had the chance to gasp and a surprised look appeared on her face before Dante pulled the triggers making her release a shout as the demon hunter tore her apart with bullets.

"Sorry, but I just don't have the time to play." he said, whipping the guns back into their holsters, tapping an extra holster where Blue Rose rested before turning to go out and find Nero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero found himself being dragged like a pull toy back towards Devil May Cry, trying his damnedest to get his devil bringer out of it's sling without alerting Vivika…at least not alerting her until it was too late to stop him. If he couldn't get it out…he would just have to pray that Trish was at the shop. He was really hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Vivika was keeping up a pleasant running monologue as if it was their first date and they had nothing to say to one another.

"Isn't that right Nero, dear?" she asked.

"…Yeah." he agreed with a shrug having long ago lost track of what the fuck she was talking about. That is until a set of lips pressed against his own. A red flag quickly flew up in his head before a hazy sensation took over his brain, though it didn't keep him from jerking back.

"What? You don't wanna kiss me kid?" Dante stood before him with his trademark grin on his face, making Nero blink in confusion as the elder hunter leaned forward and softly caught his lips again. The younger half-demon, closed his eyes and kissed back his human arm sliding over Dante's shoulder.

"What's say we take this home Nero?" the other purred, licking his lips. Nero blinked and nodded following after the other hunter, completely under the succubus's spell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante searched all over the bar but could find no trace of Nero or the demon. Not good. Where would they go? He had to find them, and quick before the succubus put Nero under her spell. This was all his fault! He should have stayed close to the kid or told him that he was hunting something or even leaving him with Blue Rose would have been enough!

"Damn it!" he cursed, heading out onto the street and sniffing the air. Nero's scent was heading home. Whether that was good or bad, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to catch up.

The trail led him back to Devil May Cry, and he quickly headed inside finding Nero pressed up against the wall his tongue in a battle with the brunette, Vivika.

"Hey kid." he cut in.

Nero's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he pulled away…If…he was kissing Dante how was he talking? He looked over towards the door to find Dante standing there.

"Huh?" he managed intelligently...not.

"You might need this." he stated pulling out Blue Rose and dangling it from his finger. Nero looked back at the Dante in front of him.

"Nice trick." he grinned holding out his left hand over Vivika's shoulder and Dante tossed Blue Rose into it. Nero pulled his hand back and slammed the barrel into her chest before firing the casing from the bullet flying out to the left before letting off another shot and another until his clip was empty and Vivika fell to the floor dead.

The younger hunter wiped off his lips with a shutter. Dante whistled as Vivika's body disintegrated. Nero looked over at the older hunter.

"Dante…I…she…I thought she was you." he said quietly.

"I know kid." he replied sauntering over placing a hand on either side of the younger and placing his lips against Nero's. He unhooked the sling on his arm, the younger slayer opening his mouth allowing Dante's tongue inside. Nero's devil bringer tangled into his counterpart's silver hair.

Dante pulled back after a moment.

"How come you had Blue Rose with you?" Nero inquired his face taking on a suspicious edge.

"…Oh…that…well uh you see I heard that some men had been disappearing-"

"You knew!" he snapped shoving the elder in the chest. "You knew and you didn't warn me?! Idiot!" he snapped, shoving Dante away and storming upstairs.

"Nero! Wait!" he called but the younger slayer just opened the door to his room and slammed it shut. "Come on Nero! I didn't know there were two! Come on!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

YAY! Action chapter! This was suppose to be my shot at making one of the two jealous and it just took on a life of it's own. XD I figured that Dante is totally unflappable so he'd never really show jealousy and Nero would know that Dante wouldn't flirt with someone else.

Anyhow, I really am running out of ideas for these and I might be starting a short story here or in the crossover section soon so updates may be erratic or not forthcoming for awhile unless I get some more ideas.

Anyhow I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth June 24, 2009


	17. Chapter 17 Falling

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER 17

Koreto-chan: Yes, Nero can be a drama king sometimes XD I figured I needed to bring out more of the spiciness of his character because he and Dante can't get along all the time with their personalities! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Starlight-Ninja: I think that Dante should've warned him too, especially since he didn't have any weapons on him…but maybe he wanted it to be a surprise! SURPRISE! XD not a very good one I must admit XD Thanks for the ideas, I actually use one in this chapter. It was way too good to pass up XD Thanks a lot for the review! *gives cookies*

Yoshikuni3: Yeah, updates have been slow on a lot of fics lately, including mine, I think I've been slowing down a lot, but that's because of my job and everything. I'm glad you liked the chapter, even if you couldn't figure out why XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yes, the Succubus was very tricky. I actually had fun writing her XD and Nero is pretty mad, but I'm sure they made up pretty fast. :D Thanks for the roses and the review! *gives cookies*

Zhee: I know Nero is adorable when he's angry XD He gets pretty feisty in this chapter too XD And as for the ring. Dante gave him the ring in one of the other chapters…I think it was…yeah, it was chapter thirteen after a smexy scene XD I go a little more in depth in this chapter. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Kyotoxo1: Yeah, the idea train is starting to chuff out on me XD I think at some point (possibly next chapter) that I will try to get with Kyrie and show you guys what I think that she would do. I don't like Nero's obsession with her in the game, and she's extremely flat, but I have a few characters like her and I don't think she's all that bad. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Muahaha! I've actually figured out that I have enough ideas left for I think two more chapters after this one and then this will probably be finished, but it's okay. Like I said before, I'm a slave to reviewers so perhaps chapter 12 will branch out into it's own story. Until then you guys still have this chapter and two more to look forward to ;)

I do not own Dante or Nero they are both property of Capcom ;_;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't think this is a good idea at all Dante." Nero mumbled looking critically at the rickety looking thing that the elder hunter wanted him to climb into.

"Come on Nero! We have to save those poor souls that were eaten by the demon in the cave under the falls!"

"Or maybe they just died from crashing to their deaths on the rocks below!"

"If that's true then we have nothing to worry about!" Dante grinned widely making Nero yelp as he was dragged into the large barrel that the elder hunter currently occupied of which Nero was now sure that Dante had emptied of alcohol not too long before now. The older slayer smashed the top on over their heads and Nero felt them moving through the water.

"Dante you have officially lost your fucking mind!"

"You know, I think I've heard that more than once."

"We're going to die you idiot!"

"Oh shush, shush. We are not. Besides we look death in the face on a daily basis I'm sure one little joyride in a barrel isn't going to kill us."

"No it's the rocks below that'll do us in!"

"Here we go!"

Nero's eyes widened and his face paled before he felt the distinct sensation of falling. He closed his eyes tightly and grabbed onto Dante's hand.

After a few seconds the barrel collided with something causing Nero's head to crack against the side and blackness to consume him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kid…kid! Nero!"

The youth blearily opened his eyes praying that what had just happened was a dream.

No such luck. They were in a cave, the sound of rushing water pounding in his ears.

"Oh, good. You're okay."

Nero didn't seem comforted by the older hunter's concern.

"Okay…? Okay!? You just sent us over Niagara Falls in a BARREL! Are you mental!? Do you HAVE a death wish!?" he yelled, getting onto his feet, his voice reverberating off the cave walls.

"…We already had this discussion…" Dante blinked.

Nero released a frustrated growl.

"Come on, calm down kid."

"Don't you DARE call me a kid." he hissed.

"You're acting like one. Chill out."

The younger hunter took a deep breath. "Fine, let's kill this so called demon that's down here. Then how do you plan to get out of here?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it." he replied, starting further into the cave.

"…Do you mean a bridge in reality or metaphorically?" he asked, only to get no response. "Dante? Hey!" he called as he chased after the older man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Dante looked over.

"Hey…Nero." the kid glanced over. "You thought about that proposal I made a while ago?"

"…What? With the ring?" he asked, feeling his face heat up with the thought.

"Yeah."

"Well…what about it? I wear it all the time."

"Do you want to make it official?" he asked casually.

If Nero had been eating or drinking anything he would've choked. "W-huh?" he couldn't believe the words leaving Dante's lips. The elder hunter wanted to _marry him?_ For real!? He thought the ring was just suppose to be a way of getting around all the formality and make sure that no one was hitting on him. Maybe he'd really underestimated Dante's commitment…

"You know…tie the knot and all that jazz."

"Yo-you're serious about all this?"

"As a heart attack."

"Wow Dante…I thought you just didn't want anyone to hit on me…but y-yeah we can-"

A loud roar cut off the younger hunter and he looked up to find a large dinosaur looking creature standing a few yards down the corridor. Nero covered his ears as the sound reverberated against the walls increasing the volume considerably. Dante handed him a pair of earplugs as he placed some into his own ears knowing gunfire was going be loud as hell in here. Nero gratefully put them in as Dante un-holstered Ebony and Ivory and opened fire.

Nero could still hear the resonating bangs even with the earplugs. He drew out Red Queen with a grin and saw Dante holster his prized pistols to grab the hilt of Rebellion, grinning at Nero and tilting his head in a 'you first' gesture.

'Gladly.' Nero mouthed back as he allowed his blade to catch fire and blocked the monster from attacking him. He sliced into the creature's fingers with the blazing blade making it open it's mouth to scream, though the hunters heard nothing.

Dante spun forward cutting into the monster's side before looking back further into the cave and smirking. Nero glanced over while defending himself. He quirked an eyebrow and Dante held up five fingers.

'_High five?'_ the younger hunter wondered. _'That doesn't make sense…' _he looked past the creature and saw Dante meant five dinosaurs.

"Fucking awesome." he mumbled to himself slicing the first monster's head off quickly and following Dante into battle with the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, they were a little tougher than they looked." Nero smirked wiping the sweat from his brow. "That was actually pretty fun."

"Yeah, see? You said it was fun, I'm off the hook." Dante said grinning and elbowing him in the side.

"Yeah, yeah. But I am never going to look at a barrel the same way again. And if we don't get arrested for doing this I'll be very surprised."

"That's for me to worry about kid, not you." he replied slinging an arm around Nero's waist, they were both rather slick with blood but neither seemed to care.

"Fine, I'll let you deal with the cops. So how are we getting out of this place?"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down kid. Take the time to smell the flowers."

"News flash old man, we're in a cave filled with water, mildew, carcasses of demons and a blood covered you. There is absolutely nothing here I want to smell." he chuckled.

"Aw, you still love me." he said.

"That doesn't mean I want to kiss you or anything while you're covered in blood." he said starting to walk…in some random direction, not really certain where he was going until Dante grabbed his arm and spun him around their lips crashing harshly together. Nero tried to tug away, but Dante's arms held him tightly a hand fisting in his blood spattered hair, after a few moments the younger hunter gave in and kissed back.

Dante pulled away. "Wait Nero." he said gently, making the younger hunter pause.

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked touching the ring on his left hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Sort of. ;) This is another one of those reader's choice so…

_**READ THIS! VERY IMPORTANT!!!**_

_**Would you guys rather have Nero reply:**_

"_**Sure, let's do the whole shebang." **_

_**OR**_

"_**Yeah, let's make it official."**_

_**The first insinuates that you guys want the whole wedding deal, and the second is that they'll just get a marriage license. So it's all up to you guys! What do you want to see? I'll wait until July 7th to count the votes.**_

Thanks for reading! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth July 2, 2009


	18. Chapter 18 Wedding Bells

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER 18

Yoshikuni3: Yeah, I think I know the story you're talking about, where Nero wore a wedding dress XD It was pretty scary, but funny. I'd never put Nero through that though. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I really like your ideas for the wedding and I might put some of them into play :P I know I think that it would be more logical for them to just get a wedding certificate as well, but not nearly as fun. ;) Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Kyotoxo1: Yeah, I like the first one better too, but as I say I'm a slave to my reviewers! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Koreto-chan: Yes, I'm sure lots of people think that Dante has lost his mind XD Now that you mention it, I do think you're right and the 'let's do the whole shebang' sounds a lot like Dante…but if they spend lots of time together I'm sure they'd probably pick up at least some of the other's mannerisms. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Mithral Rose: Actually Dante asked Nero to marry him in another chapter XD but yeah, this is actually where he comes out and says it, with his usual Dante flair XD So here goes a wedding! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Lil' Miss Spookiness: XD Yes, yes, the whole shebang. And I actually want to do it too. I mean, what fun would there be to have with just a marriage license? XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

TheyXDrewXBlood: Yeah, I'm not sure how funny the actual ceremony is going to be, I haven't got it all planned out yet, but it'll be good ;) I'm glad I've gotten you addicted it's great to have followers to a story , especially since I haven't written for awhile. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Alvara19: I'm so excited about you reading my story XD I love your stuff! Anyway, I have a little planned about the wedding, but sad to say I don't think any demon in hell could get either Dante or Nero in a dress XD I'd really like to stay in character at least that much, but I will say that Dante's playful nature will come into play. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Starlight-Ninja: Yes, I did pick the barrel XD it was a bit hard getting them there though! XDD Anyway, I think it's more logical for them to get the wedding license, but I've gotten the most votes for the wedding, and it seems more fun to write. A lot more to play with. Anyway, as with being in the US, I actually have no idea where Devil May Cry is located, and I can't find it anywhere. So I'm saying there's no anti-gay protesting people and gay marriage is legal since it seems to be an alternate universe anyway. ;) Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Zhee: The whole shebang, yes ;) way more fun. I don't know if Dante would find his head still attached if he made a crack about Nero being a bride XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Sphinx-69: I'm glad I have them in character, for the most part people have been saying that I do a pretty good job of it and I've never played the game either! XD

Fueroandaqua: Yes, number one won by a landslide, but no worries because neither Dante or Nero is going to be a bride. I can't see either one of them willingly doing it and they aren't being forced into the wedding, so it doesn't make sense. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

That's a whole page of review replies right there 0.o that's pretty awesome that I got so many reviews though! Thanks everyone for your continued support! I wouldn't be able to do it without you!

I do not own Dante or Nero Capcom does.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sure, let's do the whole shebang." Nero smiled. "Now get us the fuck out of here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero stared at the phone as if it would come alive and attack him at any moment. He bit his lip. Dante was still upstairs asleep, and this was something he had to do for himself. He carefully picked up the receiver and started dialing the number on the rotary style pad. Four digits in and he was cursing Dante's choice in phones, this was just dragging things out unnecessarily.

He finally got the number in and felt his heart pounding as he waited for the other end of his call to answer.

"Hello?" called a chipper female voice.

"H-hi Kyrie."

"Nero! What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong Kyrie."

"You sound nervous…did Dante kick you out or something?"

He lightly laughed. "No, not at all. I uh…have some good news…I think."

"You…think?" She sounded confused and Nero could picture her head tilted to one side, eyebrows furrowed, those beautiful brown eyes questioning him.

"Yeah…I'm getting…married." he said.

"That's wonderful! Who to?"

Nero's voice caught. "D…Dante."

"……Dante?" she asked blankly.

"Uh…yeah…" he said, wincing waiting for the reply.

"I didn't know you were…um…" she struggled for the right word.

The devil hunter gave a depreciating chuckle. "Gay?"

"…Yes."

"I didn't either."

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy." she said warmly. Nero felt himself physically relax.

"Really?"

"Of course Nero. So when is it?"

"April thirteenth." (1)

There was a shuffle in the background and Nero knew that she was shuffling her calendar and scribbling it down.

"What time?"

"Ah…four."

"Well that's wonderful Nero. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Kyrie."

"Well, I've got to go, I'm cooking breakfast. I'll talk to you soon!"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

He always knew Kyrie would make a good wife, at the time he'd thought it would be for him though. Now it seemed he was in that position. He barked a laugh to himself. If Dante thought he was getting near anything white with frills he would deck him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero headed back upstairs with a lighter heart, and started to climb back into bed with the elder hunter.

"How did it go with Kyrie?"

The younger jolted slightly, having been sure that Dante was still asleep.

"Huh?"

"Kyrie…you just called her right?"

"Yeah…I did, but how did you know that? I didn't tell you."

"You didn't have to. You were tense all night and you don't usually wake up this early unless the phone is ringing."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So…?" he prompted.

"She's…okay. She's coming."

"That makes…what now? Three?"

"Four if she brings her asshole husband."

"I knew that."

"…You must really suck at math in the morning if Trish, plus Lady, plus Kyrie, plus husband equals three."

Dante chuckled and pulled Nero down to kiss him. "I only count in hundreds."

"…Now I'm nervous about letting you count the money from jobs."

"Hey!" he said in a wounded tone. "I made it just fine before you got here, remember?"

"Yeah…but you had Trish."

"I made it before her too."

"Then you had Lady."

"…I-"

"You didn't have a running shop before Lady so don't go there." Nero smirked.

Dante pouted and the younger slayer placed another kiss to his lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't even think about it." Nero mumbled flatly, as he saw a smirk cross his partner's lips upon seeing a white tuxedo.

"Aw, but why not?" he complained.

"_I_ already have a tux. We're here looking for one for _you_ if I remember correctly." he stated.

"Yeah…Will you try one on?"

"…No."

"Why not? Come on Nero, just one!"

"Why don't _you_ try it on if you're so set on it?" he asked. Dante paused and blinked before laughing.

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

Nero blinked as Dante ran into the store. The kid chuckled under his breath, shaking his head as he followed him in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The younger hunter chuckled as he watched Dante try on the white tux.

"I think it's too much Dante." he smirked.

"What?" the elder hunter asked leaning his weight on one foot and shrugging.

"Too much white. Your hair is white, and then all your clothes are white. Too much." he explained.

Dante put a hand to his chin, tapping it thoughtfully. "I got an idea." he stated before going back into the dressing room…oh how tempted Nero was to follow, but he sucked in a breath and waited where he was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days trickled by slowly turning into weeks as the unprepared devil hunters took as many jobs as they could and continued their plans for their union. Nero had gotten Kyrie involved in the planning since she was more organized than either of them. She was staying in a hotel nearby.

Soon the big day was only a few days away and Nero felt…apprehensive. Everything was ready, but he was nervous. Did he really want to go through with this? He really…loved Dante…and it's not like he could really back out now.

He laid on the bed and sighed, kicking off his boots. It'd been another long day of slaying, but it seemed his thoughts wouldn't let him wind down just yet. He brought his hand up and unzipped his shirt looking down and brushing his fingers over the already healing bruises on his abdomen.

He left his shirt open and leaned back closing his eyes, he laughed lightly at himself.

"I'm getting cold feet like a woman or something." he chuckled in an attempt to make himself feel better. _'It'll be fine. This isn't going to change anything. I've already been wearing the ring for months now…we've been only sleeping with each other. The only thing that's changed is everybody knows now, and we're going to have a vacation like we did before.'_ he smiled lightly at the thought.

"What cha smilin' about kid?"

Nero opened his eyes to see Dante leaning in the doorway, spattered with blood Ebony and Ivory still holstered and Rebellion at his side.

"I'm just thinking." he replied.

"Hmm." Dante mumbled placing Rebellion in the corner and shrugging out of his trench coat, letting it fall to the floor. He walked over and straddled Nero's legs reaching up and running his fingers up under the younger's shirt, caressing his skin.

Nero hummed pleasantly, tangling his fingers into his lover's hair as Dante's strokes became slow and repetitive. It felt good on his weary muscles and the elder's lips joining in didn't hurt either.

"Feel good?" Dante smirked, glancing up. The younger cracked a smirk.

"I guess there's no use in denying it. I'm just tired."

"Me too kid."

Nero smiled lightly and kissed the elder hunter. "We should rest. Only a few days left."

"Yeah."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) April 13th is when I started this story so it's only fitting that that's when I end it right? ;)

I know, it seems an abrupt end for this chapter, but this is just suppose to be the prep for the wedding and what they're doing to get ready. And don't worry all you people who wanted the wedding certificate instead, no one is going to be wearing a dress. I swear. XD Hope you liked this chapter, I know it was kind of boring, but the next chapter will be better! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth July 10, 2009


	19. Chapter 19 Wedding Crashers

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER 19

Koreto-chan: Yes, unfortunately I am going to end this story after one more chapter. It's really difficult to come up with stuff for other chapters, chapter after chapter. At the beginning I had a lot of free time but recently I haven't had as much, hence the slow down. And yes, I have a character I think is a lot like Kyrie and I think she really loves Nero and would support him no matter what. I don't know a lot about her religion or anything, but I'm glad that this story seems happy. I have a pretty bright disposition and I like happy endings :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Yoshikuni3: Yes, I think that both Dante and Nero would look strange in all white…XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yes, your rambling gave me lots of ideas and I thank you so much for it! I hope that this story might inspire other writers to pick up this pairing or draw this pairing because I love them :3 So this chapter is the wedding! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review as always! *gives cookies*

ZheeSupripFan: Zhee I presume? ;P great to see you have an account! Don't worry Nero will be brave! Even if he's not feeling very brave he can pretend XD Yeah at first Kyrie was like '…What? I turned you gay?' XDD Thanks for the support as always! *gives cookies*

Kyotoxo1: Yeah the 'If Dante thought that he was getting near anything white with frills he would deck him' I thought it was a great Nero line XD The asshole husband won't really play a big role. He wants Nero out of the picture with Kyrie and this is a great way to do it. ;) Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nero sighed as he tried with little success to tie his bowtie. He had on his black tuxedo jacket and pants with a deep sapphire blue shirt underneath.

"Boys are so helpless." Kyrie giggled in her girlish way reaching up to brush Nero's hands aside and tie it for him. "You should calm down Nero, everything is gonna be great. It's not like you even have to worry about a reception afterwards. You just make your vows, put on a ring, say 'I do' and kiss and the whole thing is over."

"Yeah, I guess, but it's getting to that point that's the hard part." he said, cracking a small smirk.

"So I guess my hero is afraid of something after all." she smiled patting the bowtie flat.

"I'm not afraid!" he objected.

She laughed. "Nervous then."

He didn't reply to that.

Kyrie smiled and patted his hand. "You'll be just fine. I have to go warm up with Nevan. I'll see you at the ceremony."

"All right Kyrie. Be careful." he warned.

"I will." she smiled at him before walking out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante expertly tied his own bowtie which was not black, but white. Just Dante's own personal flair of humor. He was wearing a black tux and a dark red shirt underneath.

"I can't believe Dante Sparda is tying the knot." Trish smirked. She was dressed for the occasion wearing a black dress with a sweetheart top and an exposed back the skirt cut at an angle showing off her long legs, her guns still holstered to her sides.

Dante laughed. "Yeah yeah I know. Seems crazy."

Trish chuckled with a shrug. "Whatever makes you happy and I assume Nero does. I'm just glad that you get along with him well enough to speak to him, let alone get married."

"Thanks for the support there Trish. Let's get this party started." he grinned.

"I guess I'll see you in the chapel then. Good luck." she offered before sauntering out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far everything was going well. Neither one of them had passed out upon considering what they were doing and now they were ready to enter the chapel.

"Are you ready old man?" Nero asked with a crooked smile.

"Oh yeah. I'm totally ready to rock kid." he said, holding out his hand. Nero offered a genuine smile as he slid his hand into Dante's.

"Then let's do it." he replied as they strode forward through the doors of the chapel, met with the eerie resonating chords of both Kyrie and Nevan singing O Del Mio Dolce Ardor (1). They glanced around seeing Kyrie's husband sitting calmly as well as Trish in her dress. Lady stood near one of the walls wearing her usual attire with all her guns and Katalina Ann on her back.

It was a small group, but it wasn't like they wanted anything big anyway. They arrived at the alter and once the final chords of the song had stopped resounding in the room the ceremony began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony itself wasn't long so it didn't take much time to get to the 'I do's. Nero could feel his hands shaking slightly in anticipation and he just hoped that Dante or anyone else for that matter wouldn't notice.

"And you Nero?" the woman marrying them asked, making his blue eyes flick upwards.

"Yes, I do." he answered, finding his voice amazingly steady for how he felt.

"Wonderful. I now pronounce you Dante and Nero Sparda. (2) You may seal the deal with a kiss."

Both half-demons smirked before quickly grabbing one another and kissing passionately. Trish whistled suggestively and Kyrie giggled lightly her husband scoffing and rolling his eyes, Lady just smirked.

There was a loud crash as the doors of the chapel were thrown open several demons standing there. Nero and Dante didn't break apart just yet, but each as if on cue reached under their tuxedo jackets and retrieved their firearms pointing them at the door before breaking off and looking up.

"Looks like we got some wedding crashers." Dante grinned, looking down Ivory's barrel to the monsters.

"Best wedding ever." Nero chuckled. "Kyrie get out of here through the back." he said with a tilt of his head still holding out Blue Rose in his human hand, the fingers of his devil arm threaded through Dante's as Trish and Lady readied their own weapons.

They waited for Kyrie and her husband to get out of the line of fire before starting the onslaught. Nero first took out one that was heading for his past love interest with a swift bullet to the brain. All four of the devil hunters went into battle with their guns and pistols, mowing down the approaching demons.

Dante paused when there were only a few left and tapped Nero on the shoulder. The younger slayer looked over his shoulder with a confused expression. The elder tilted his head towards the back door and Nero smiled and nodded, agreeing that the two women could handle the last of the demons so they could sneak off to the honeymoon. Fantastic. With no more noise the two slipped off.

Trish looked over to find the two half-demons gone.

"Guess we're on our own."

"Yeah, that figures." Lady grumbled, blasting off another demon's head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1): O Del Mio Dolce Ardor: it's Italian and you can listen to it here: .com/watch?v=V21E9A0UP_c I know things like Ave Maria and stuff are more popular, but this sounded a bit darker and more appropriate for our favorite half demons.

(2): I had Nero take Dante's last name because…I don't know Nero's last name…or if he even has one…I couldn't find it anyway, so if he does someone let me know.

Yes yes I know it's a sad, sad 870ish word chapter, but I'm running out of ideas here! And besides, I think it turned out rather cute :3 There's one more chapter to follow as the finale. The honeymoon! Isn't that exciting!? Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth July 18, 2009


	20. Chapter 20 Honeymoon Bliss

Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions CHAPTER 20

Mithral Rose: I'm glad you like the ending, I thought it was rather fitting for the two ;) And as I'll explain at the bottom, I'm not sure what I'm going to do exactly whether I continue down this specific path or start a new story I will be doing more DantexNero so there's no worries there :P Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Lil' Miss Spookiness: Yep, gotta love wedding crashers XD and if you like DxN sexy time you're going to love this chapter! ;) Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yes, unfortunately all good things must come to an end, but at least know that I will be doing more stuff with our favorite half-devils :P so keep on the lookout! I also wanted to thank you for giving me some of the ideas that I used in these chapters you've been so supportive! TvT Thank you for the review! *gives cookies*

ZheeSuripFan: I'm sure with the demons and everything their wedding was pretty unforgettable XD And I think they get a pretty good honeymoon this chapter, but you'll see! Thank you for being so supportive though this whole story I love you guys! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Kyotoxo1: Here's the honeymoon and it can get pretty kinky! XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Tysirandir: Thank you for the compliment I've been writing for a long time but I still think Dante can be pretty tricky to write. He's right out there on his sleeve all the time like he never has a plan. And also, you asked for devil trigger sex…;) Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SilverDragon88: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

AYER GOOTAREST: I just realized that I never replied to your review from chapter 18 and I am SO SORRY! Your vote did count, but you were the last person to review and it slipped my mind to check and see if I forgot anyone! And I feel really bad because I was even contemplating the idea you gave me about someone going after Nero and playing the friend card. So again I am so sorry! I really do appreciate your review! *gives cookies*

I know you guys don't want me to end this story and I've had tons of fun with it! But I'm honestly not sure where I would take it from here. BUT-yes there is another but- if it does happen to where I come up with more one-shots or a story on it's own then I will do one of two things. I will either put this story on hiatus and continue it once I have more to write (Likely once school starts up again) or I will start a new story for you guys to read. Either way, I will likely be doing more with this couple so no worries ;) So with that in mind I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is for now the final chapter of Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Day 1...

Nero's breath crystallized in front of his mouth as he huffed a sigh. "You had to pick somewhere cold huh?" he said, looking around the steep, frozen landscape.

"Well, we went to the beach on our last vacation and going to a cabin gives us a good reason to stay inside." the other devil hunter replied rather devilishly with a wink.

The younger chuckled. "You perverted old man."

"Hey, you married me." he said, holding up his hands.

"Unfortunately."

Dante blinked. "It was four hours ago! You can't be regretting it that much already!"

Nero laughed. "Come on, let's just get inside. I'm freezing my ass off out here."

"We can't have that." Dante grinned, earning himself a rough punch in the shoulder from the kid's devil arm. "Ow…" he grouched, rubbing the spot.

Nero shook his head, knowing that the other half-devil wasn't hurt and looked up at the cabin that they'd be spending the next four days in. It was two stories with a small porch. The younger hopped up the two steps to said porch to get out of the wind, and waited for Dante, who was only a step behind him.

The elder hunter unlocked the door and gave Nero a mischievous look. The younger frowned before Dante grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder making him yelp.

"Damn it Dante! Not funny!" he said, struggling as his lover groped his ass. "Pervert." he grumbled, his face turning crimson as he rested his elbow on Dante's back propping his head up. Dante carried him over the threshold and through the kitchen before throwing him down on a black leather couch with red pillows allowing Nero his first look around.

There was a small flat screen TV on the wall across from him and on the other side of the room were some stairs leading to what looked like a loft. Behind him was the kitchen area with a small table with two chairs. The walls were all wood giving a cozy feeling and there were several windows that looked out over the beautiful snowy landscape.

"Whoa." he mumbled, standing up and walking over to the gaping window. "Looks like there's no one for miles…"

Dante's arms wrapped around his middle. "That's because there isn't." he whispered in his ear.

"That's cool and somewhat scary at the same time."

Dante chuckled. "Scary? Worried we're gonna be snowed in or something?"

"No, I'm worried we're going to get sick of fucking and I'll be stuck here with you with nothing to do." he stated a smirk creasing his lips.

"Oh, I doubt that." he said, nuzzling the younger half-demon's neck. "I figured we could let loose up here…you know. Don't have to worry about waking Trish…getting caught or the neighbors complaining about someone screaming their lungs out." Dante grinned.

"I do not scream." Nero protested, making the older hunter laugh.

"Oh yes you do. 'Oh fuck Dante-oh-more.'" he crooned mimicking Nero's screams. The younger blushed and turned to punch the elder slayer in the shoulder.

"Asshole. You're not so quiet yourself." he retorted.

"Well…Like I said, we don't have to worry about that here." he smiled, picking up Nero's demonic hand and running one of his fingers between the hard plates of armor to the sensitive glowing flesh beneath. Nero's breath hitched from the soft caress, his eyes flicked up to Dante's seeing that they were already starting to dilate with lust. Upon seeing that look the younger devil slayer could feel his own pupils reacting in the same way.

Dante pushed his fingertips deep into the soft skin of the kid's devil bringer, wanting to see the reaction, and a reaction he did get. Nero released a sound somewhere between a moan and a roar, light flickering in his eyes as if his devil had been triggered. Dante felt himself responding to the sound with his own ferocity.

The two clashed together in a battle of teeth, tongues and blood as they roughly nipped and fought for dominance. Jackets fell and shirts and boots followed closely behind. Nero had gained some experience in tongue wrestling and was holding his own fairly well but Dante eventually outmatched him in experience and strength, but only slightly and though he was fairly proud of that fact it still meant he had to suck up losing. He was lying on the couch, Dante sitting between his legs his hands pinned down above his head. The younger devil never did take too well to losing.

Nero growled, writhing and trying to escape his lover's hold. He couldn't, but with a quick shove he rolled them onto the floor taking the upper hand for one brief moment before Dante continued their momentum landing him back in the same position.

Dante leaned up over his fairly helpless victim and slid his tongue between the rough scales of Nero's devil arm. The younger threw his head back and screamed in pleasure his eyes squeezed shut.

"Hmm…apparently that's much more sensitive than I first anticipated." the elder murmured with a smirk as he watched the panting half-devil below him.

"Dan-Dante." he breathed desperately. "Too-many clothes."

The elder slayer nodded in agreement, shifting to pin Nero's wrists with just one of his hands so he could start to unbuckle his own pants.

"Leggo Dante!" he growled squirming, and getting his devil bringer free. He reached down with his right hand and started unbuckling his own belt which caused the elder hunter to release his other hand willingly since he wasn't trying to buck him off.

Both half-devils stripped out of the rest of their clothes, Dante pulling a bottle of lube out of his pants pocket before discarding them. Nero's devil bringer tangled in his lover's hair pulling him down into another rough kiss as their hips ground together causing growls and moans to spill past each other's lips.

Nero gasped then growled softly when one of Dante's slick fingers slid inside him. Dante found the sweet spot quickly enough making him groan and arch to the touch. Dante slipped in another digit forcing a loud growl past Nero's lips.

"Take me now!" he spat impatiently. Dante chuckled roughly.

"Impatient are we?" he growled.

"Don't mess with me Dante!" he snapped his devil arm digging into the elder hunter's hip drawing out blood. Dante removed his fingers and plunged into his lover. Nero arched and winced from pain before growling in pleasure.

"Agh-Dante!" he snarled, his right hand digging deep into the elder hunter's flesh, blood dripping down his leg. His devil trigger was on the brink and he struggled to hold it back, especially when the older half-devil started thrusting in and out of him roughly. He cried out in pleasure throwing his head back, light blue glowing on the edges of his vision.

"Just let it go." Dante growled, slamming into him once more.

"Dante!" he moaned feeling his trigger slip in a flash of blue being met with a spark of crimson as Dante's own let go. The two devils grunted and growled as they fucked roughly on the carpeted floor

"Ah-Ahh! Dante! Un! Harder!" Nero managed breathlessly, his voice resonating.

The elder half-devil didn't have to be told twice as he increased the force of his thrusts slamming harder into Nero's sweet spot, the younger devil arching and moaning louder. Nero's legs slid around Dante's hips his devil bringer scraping against the elder hunter's demonic armor. Dante reached down to grab the younger demon's neglected erection pumping it in time with his own thrusts making Nero all but roar with pleasure. The elder hunter leaned forward to nip at the younger's exposed neck and collarbone feeling the devil bringer pierce the armor on his shoulder making him groan loudly as tiny drops of blood traveled down his back. Their pace increased as they both felt their ends nearing. Dante came first, spilling his hot demonic seed into Nero as his teeth plunged shallowly into his shoulder triggering Nero's own release as he arched off the floor and came with a sharp cry, strands of pearly fluid covering their abdomens.

Both de-triggered and laid on their backs panting.

"Tha-at was…intense." Nero managed. "I-I've felt my…trigger before but…wow th-this time was different."

"I know what 'cha mean, kid." Dante gasped. "Guess…we've just been holding…out on it too long." he smirked.

"Yeah…like there was ever an…appropriate time to do it like _that_ at DMC." he grumbled with a short chuckle as he rolled onto his side and started to stand.

"Where ya goin'?" the elder hunter asked, following suit.

"Getting cleaned up. You can come along if you want." he shrugged as he started upstairs the elder hunter at his heels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2...

"So…you think that there could be a yeti here…and that it's a demon?" Nero asked as he hiked up the mountain next to the elder hunter.

"Yep." he grinned.

"…Well…you were right about the crazy demons under the falls, so I suppose it's plausible." he shrugged. "But why are we hunting for this thing on our honeymoon again?"

"Because you said you were bored." Dante replied.

"Well…we can only fuck so much in twenty-four hours. How long are we gonna look for this thing?"

"Just an afternoon trip." he promised. "Then we can go back and try out that Jacuzzi tub or something."

Nero chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good seeing how cold it is out here." he looked around at the frozen trees, grateful for the extra heavy jacket and gloves he had over his regular clothes.

"That's why it's only an afternoon hunt. I heard that yetis attack couples lost in the woods."

"Yeah…wait…lost? We're not lost are we?"

"Almost."

"Almost!? What do you mean almost!?" the kid demanded.

Dante chuckled. "_I_ don't know where we are, but I got one of those little devices to get us back if we find this thing."

"Oh." he chuffed a sigh, his breath crystallizing. "Well that's a relief. I thought you were actually gonna get us lost out here."

"Nah." the elder smiled, looking back at their footprints that were starting to fill with snow. "It would be pretty easy to get lost up here though."

Nero glanced back to see what Dante was looking at and blinked. "Oh yeah…I guess it would. Especially if you stopped for a rest or something."

"Or a roll in the snow." the elder snickered.

"You've gotta make everything a sexual reference don't you?"

"When I'm with you I do." he smiled.

Nero rolled his eyes. "So how long are we going to stay out here and pretend to be lost?"

"Eh…" he shrugged. "However long you want to."

"Okay." he agreed.

Dante gasped softly as his foot slipped down into a snowdrift, followed by the rest of his body as he let out a yelp of surprise. Nero's breath hitched when he saw his lover fall out of the corner of his eye and quickly whirled to face him in case they were being attacked.

"Oof." Dante grunted as he landed at the bottom of a deep hole looking around then up. He whistled. "Quite a trap, eh kid?"

Nero laughed. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where you'd take a fall like that!"

"Yeah, yeah." he mumbled, looking around. "Looks like this pit was dug out by somebody, maybe to catch a bear or something."

"Seems kinda cartoonish to me. Can you get out?"

"Sure thing." he nodded starting to jump and scramble his way out of the hole.

"I wonder what they were looking for." Nero mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I wonder what they were looking to catch out here."

Dante shrugged. "Doesn't matter, no one got hurt and no one is falling back into that trap."

"No one with half a brain at least." the younger slayer snickered.

"True enough." the elder grinned. "Let's keep going."

The two walked for awhile in silence until it was Nero's turn to gasp and call out as he felt something wrap around his ankle and he was roughly pulled off his feet. The ground ended up above his head as he was held up from an evergreen by a rope, the force causing Red Queen to fall into the snow.

Dante cracked up slapping his thigh as he watched Nero find his bearings. "You all right Nero?"

The younger slayer growled like a cat caught by the tail. "Get me down!"

"All right. Put your hands on the ground and I'll cut you down." he stated, Nero followed his directions as Dante took Rebellion and with a quick swipe sliced the rope allowing the kid's weight to shift onto his arms where he rolled back to his feet.

"Yowch!" the older hunter hissed pulling something out of his neck finding what looked to be a tranquilizer dart. "What the hell?"

"Are you okay Dante?" Nero grumbled, still slightly ticked off that the elder hunter had been laughing at him.

"Yeah…we need to get out of here."

Nero quirked an eyebrow. "What for?"

The elder slayer held up the dart and Nero quickly hopped out of the way, a small pile of snow exploding from the impact of another dart. The younger hunter scooped up his sword and glared in the direction the offending missile had come from.

"Let's see what this is about."

Dante nodded, but it made him disoriented to do so and he found Rebellion heavy in his grip as Nero stomped over to a man crouched in the bushes. The man had graying hair and some top of the line looking snow gear, he tried to run when Nero got close.

"Oh no you don't." he said grabbing the man with his devil bringer, dragging him back and placing his back against the tree. "What do you think you're doing!? You could have really hurt someone out here!"

"Yeti! Release me yeti! I promise I won't harm your friend there." he pleaded.

"Yeti?" he asked.

"You got the white hair, but you look young! Ye must be a yeti!"

"Nah, I just got really weird genetics. Now get out of here." he grumbled.

The man stumbled as he was released before tearing into the woods. "Well that was weird, right Dante?" He didn't get an answer prompting him to turn towards his partner. "Dante!" he gasped running over upon seeing his companion downed in the snow.

"Dante?" he called out, dropping down beside him and shaking his shoulder. "Damn those tranqs must've been tough stuff." he sighed patting Dante's pockets for the GPS to get them back. He found it in the front pocket and typed in the cabin's address before finding the direction he needed to go. He put the device in his own pocket and hauled his partner over one shoulder grumbling as he started trudging back to their temporary home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante blearily opened his eyes, blinking unresponsively a few times at the wooden paneled wall high above his head.

"You comin' to old man?" Nero mumbled his fingers brushing through the older man's hair. Dante didn't respond but shifted his gaze to meet his younger counter-part's. "That tranquilizer knocked you on your ass." he chuckled. "You been sleeping for four hours. That guy must've given you a yeti sized dose."

"Yeti?" he rasped out with a slight smirk still feeling somewhat numb.

"That's apparently what the crazy fuck thought we were. Said something about the hair. Freak old man, he could've killed someone else with a dose that big."

"Yeah." Dante agreed, deciding that moving his head to nod would not be a good idea

"Guess you'll be alright though." he said in a tone proving that he had been worried. "You should probably just try to sleep that shit off. I'm tired too from hauling your heavy ass back here."

Dante couldn't hold back his chuckle as Nero slid in bed next to him.

"What's so funny?"

"You were worried about me."

Nero blushed and rubbed his nose. "Was not. Go to sleep old man."

"Whatever you say." he grinned before slipping easily back into unconsciousness with the remaining tranquilizers taking effect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 3...

Dante awoke with his nose twitching the fragrant and wonderful smell of bacon teasing his nostrils. He rubbed his eyes and sat up finding the other side of the bed empty. He got out of bed and walked downstairs into the living room before striding into the kitchen finding Nero standing at the stove making bacon and eggs with his headphones on, his head bopping slightly with the beat.

He looked over once he saw the elder hunter out of the corner of his eye and pulled his headphones down to his neck.

"Feeling better old man?" he asked with a smirk.

"Much."

"Want some breakfast?" he asked starting to dish the bacon and eggs on a plate.

"Yeah."

Nero picked up a fork. "Bacon and eggs are in the fridge." he stated with a grin sticking a piece of egg in his mouth.

Dante pouted.

"I told you. I dragged your heavy ass back here last night, you can cook your own damn breakfast."

"Aw, come on Nero." he said walking up behind the younger man and wrapping his arms around him. "Isn't there _anything_ I can do to get you to cook?"

The younger paused, tapping his chin with his fork. "Yes."

"And that is?" he prompted.

"I get to top you tonight." he answered with a smirk.

"That's it?"

"Yep." he agreed.

"Deal."

"Okay, then let go of me and go watch TV or something. I can't have you hovering all over me." he stated.

"Okay kid." he agreed, releasing him and walking back out to the living room while Nero cooked up some more bacon and eggs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

Dante and Nero kissed passionately, the younger straddling his lover's hips on the bed. Nero's tongue probed into his partner's mouth his hands exploring under his shirt as the Dante's hands ran up his sides. The younger hunter pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them.

"You know…" Nero growled seductively. "We still haven't tried out that huge tub."

Dante chuckled. "I like the way you think, kid."

The younger nipped his lips. "Don't call me kid. Let's go." he grinned before hopping off the bed, Dante lightly groaned at the lack of contact, turning onto his side watching Nero saunter into the bathroom and hearing the water start running. After a moment the younger poked his head back out. "You coming?"

The elder hunter chuckled and nodded, rolling off the bed and walking over to the bathroom as well, quickly finding their lips reattached.

Belts clanked noisily to the tile floor, leather and denim rustling as it was hastily removed. Nero's teeth nipped at his lover's throat between kisses and his hands wandered restlessly, as he gently started guiding Dante to the huge dark blue tub in the room almost filled with water.

The older slayer bumped into the edge of the tub before breaking away from Nero to climb in, the younger hunter right behind him, turning off the water before straddling Dante's hips and grinding against him causing soft moans to drop from their lips. Dante shifted, the contact making them groan again.

"Just do it Nero." he growled. The younger nodded and moved back slightly before grabbing one of Dante's legs and pulling it over his shoulder, the elder hunter hooked his other leg around Nero's hips. The kid carefully started to penetrate him, one hand on Dante's shoulder his devil bringer wrapping around his partner's erection gently stroking it to distract him. Dante didn't show any signs of pain, but he was good at hiding it.

Nero adjusted his angle to hit the bundle of nerves he knew was inside his lover, making Dante moan weakly. The younger smirked slightly and started moving at a steady pace hitting the same spot every time and stroking Dante in time with his movements.

The older man writhed and moaned in pleasure one of his hands gripping Nero's shoulder, his nails biting into that milky skin until a few drops of blood appeared making the young slayer growl. Dante pulled his hand back looking into Nero's light blue eyes as he licked the blood off his fingers.

Nero growled loudly leaning forward to forcefully capture his lips tasting the sanguine liquid for himself. Dante's hand tangled in the younger slayer's hair holding him there as their tongues intertwined in a battle of dominance that Nero won for once.

The two half-devil's moans quickly started to melt into snarls that were captured by the other's lips as Nero's pace increased bringing his thrusts faster and harder and giving more pleasure to both of them.

Dante rapidly felt his end nearing with the younger's dominant behavior, the taste of blood on his tongue, Nero pumping him quickly with his devil bringer as well as driving in and out of him hitting his prostate every time. He broke away from their heated kiss to gasp for air and Nero bit his neck, the scent of their blood mingling sending him over the edge with a scream.

The younger half-devil felt Dante tighten around him and cried out as he felt his own control fall releasing his seed into the man beneath him. The two growled and panted for a few minutes before Nero pulled away and yanked the cork out of the tub, moving to get out. Dante followed his example grabbing a towel and drying off.

"I bet this is the cleanest we've ever been after sex." the elder hunter said cheekily.

Nero chuckled. "I'll bet, but I cannot say the same for the rest of the room." he said looking around at the water all over the floor that had sloshed out.

"Eh, it was totally worth it." he grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 4...

Both half-devils looked longingly at the cabin that they'd spent the last three days in.

"Honeymoon's over. Guess it's time to get back to Devil May Cry." Nero sighed.

"Yep, but no worries kid. I'm sure the best of our adventures have just started." Dante smiled.

"Yeah. Can't let Rebellion and Blue Rose start gathering dust."

"Then let's get home Nero. I'll race you."

"What's the wager?"

The older man smiled. "The usual. Go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know, it took me forever to get this chapter out, but I've been really busy lately! Besides it's super long and there's something for everyone in this chapter! Seme and uke Dante, seme and uke Nero and a little bit of adventure in the middle! I thought it was a fitting end chapter to Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions.

If any of you have ever played Fire Emblem Path of Radiance and Tales of Symphonia for the GameCube I have a new story out that's been co-opped with my sister that's turning out really well. It's just my project of the moment so don't worry I'm sure I'll get back to this stuff!

Until next time!

Sayoonara!

~Bitbyboth August 12, 2009


End file.
